


Cause nothing hurts like a woman can

by GrumpyCookie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer pre canon, Angst, Beating, Blackmail, Comfort/Angst, Depression, F/F, Hiding Feelings, Inappropriate Behavior, Loneliness, Maggie Sawyer/M'gann M'orzz friendship, Maggie has an apprentice, Mainly focused on Maggie, Major Character Injury, Oblivious Alex Danvers, Post-Episode: s02e06 Changing, Pre-Canon, Revenge, Self-Destruction, Slow Burn, Soft first chapter, Some Humor, Violence, broken hearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyCookie/pseuds/GrumpyCookie
Summary: Maggie thought that nothing would be harder than the conversation with Alex after that kiss.She was totally wrong, the next one was even worse... and Roulette is back.





	1. Test dummy

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so the story might contain errors.

It’s been a while since the last time Maggie went to the alien bar. The main reason was to avoid Alex. She just didn’t want to help her mind destroy her more than necessary. Going to the place where all occurred and maybe find Alex there wasn’t the best option. Anyway there she was.

As soon as Maggie got inside the bar she could see M’gann at the rod. She made an effort to focus on her in order to not examine the rest of the room. However she could perceive the bar was crowded. No sooner had she sat on the stool, M’gann had already put a beer in front of her. Maggie loves when she does that, so she couldn’t help smiling.

“Hey, sweetheart. Long time no see!” Maggie only made a little groan in respond. She wasn’t in the mood of talking at all. Maggie took a sip and glanced at the waitress with empty expression.

“Oh M., that’s your “I fucked everything” face…” She changed a warm smile for a face of concern. Someone interrupted before Maggie could answer _._

“Give me a second, love.” M’gann grabbed a tray and took a couple of beers for a nearby table.

Maggie can’t say that they were close friends, but she always treated Maggie fondly and she cared if she was in a bad mood. Or heavily drunk. It’s also true that she spent too much time there. Maggie thought that maybe she really needed to talk to someone. Therefore she couldn’t think of anyone better than M’gann.

The waitress returned and found Maggie immersed in an internal debate. “Maybe I’m wrong but I’m pretty sure that something happened between Alex and you.”

By the time M’gann had finished the sentence, Maggie had already changed her mind. Now she only wants to drink until forget the current situation with Alex. She opened her mouth to refuse the conversation. M’gann ignored her move.

“Mmm… The kiss was good. I mean, I almost cheered. I was so tired of see you both flirting…” Maggie’s jaw dropped in surprise. “Don’t look me like that M., It was so obvious! A half of the clients had a bet on how long it would take.” Maggie took a long swallow trying to put herself together after that. “Shoot. What happened?”

Maggie caught a deep breath. “In case you didn’t notice. After that kiss I said something...Of what I really don’t regret. Alex left... I have no news from her since then.” The martian peered at her plenty interested. “I... tell her that it was too soon for her. You know, for being in a relationship... She’s fresh on board.” Maggie drank another swallow waiting for the reply.

M’gann answered “I see” as nodding slightly. “In my opinion she thinks it was a _no_ , instead of _you need to be prepared for that_. Also I don’t think you should regret what you said either. I think it’s the best for you both… For now.” She winked at Maggie. “Let her a bit of space. I’m sure she’ll talk to you soon.”

Maggie seemed uneasily. She asked why she was so sure about that.

“Sweetheart, I detect lesbian romance from miles away.” Maggie raised her eyebrows in response. “Seriously, if I had that power, I would be dead long time ago. I would be overloaded because of you both.” Maggie made a little smile and M’gann stroked her cheek to cheer her up. “I treat you to the next drink.”

M’gann had already turned to continue her work but she turned toward her. “Oh, I almost forgot. Maggie, I won the bet.” Maggie guffawed and it hadn't happened in a long time.

Then she finished her beer a bit less worried.

* * *

 

The next day Maggie was doing her paperwork savoring in her mind the half of bottle of whiskey that was waiting for her at home. It was almost over when someone knocked the door of her office. Maggie snorted, thinking that it would be more work and she would have to delay going home.

“ _Come in_.”

She almost jumped out of the chair when Alex got in. “Alex.”

Alex smiled mildly at the sound of Maggie’s voice. She always pronounces her first name in a sweet way. But, quickly her face returned to seriousness. “I’m sorry if I had interrupted you but… I need to apologize for disappear and… I really need to talk to you.”

Maggie's heart throbbed hard. “Of course, I had already finished this (which was not true). You tell me.” She was finding hard not smiling like an idiot. She’s missed Alex a lot. Maggie had forgotten almost everything else. She got closer and tried to keep the composure waiting for Alex to speak.

“I’m sorry Maggie. I made a mistake kissing you. I think you were right. I’m new in to this.” Alex fidgeted nervously.

Maggie didn’t react she was busy picking up every word Alex was saying.

“Maybe I was confused and I kissed you because... I didn’t know another... lesbian. I mean, I like you a lot. You are beautiful but… you are my friend.” Alex stopped for a bit. She was looking at the floor while giving her speech.

“I think that realizing that I had been so wrong for such a long time made me try to get time back and… you were there.” Then, Alex looked up at Maggie.

Everyone could see that Alex was edgy but it didn’t seem like she wasn’t sincere. For Maggie the world was falling apart at that moment. Only months ago her ex, who Maggie thought was the chosen one, called her a sociopath and workaholic. And it was not the worst she said. She let her broken. More than she’d ever recognize. She let her in a cycle of alcohol and sadness, which Maggie abandoned because of Alex.

Now is happening again. Her chest is in pain and her throat is burning. All of this while her face remains frozen. Maggie licked his lower lip taking a long breath and she finally said something.

 _“_ I get it. I tried to help you to come out and I think I did it. All of this is difficult to you. As I said, take your time. You shouldn’t have given so much importance to that kiss. I didn’t.” Maggie lied to protect herself and maybe to protect Alex too.

On the contrary Alex seemed to break in the same way Maggie had broken a few seconds earlier. Maggie can't perceive this, at this time she only can think about the two women who she had loved the most. One hates her and the other used her as a test dummy. 

“Everything is ok Alex.” Maggie was putting on her face the fauxest smile in her whole life. She pretended she didn’t care and she will do it again if it is necessary. She doesn't want to lose her, but she will not let Alex look deep down into her again. She will not show anything that can make her feel weak. Not anymore. She could not stand anything like this again.

Everything is clear now. Alex just wanted to kiss a girl and she was there. She only wants her as a friend. Well, Maggie doesn’t know if she will act like a friend tomorrow. At least now she’ll comfort her, only until Alex had left her office. Then Maggie will start another period of self-destruction. The same one she had already leaved behind once because of Alex.

* * *

“Alex… I think you shouldn’t…” Kara was walking nervously around her sister’s living room. Alex was in the couch with her hands on her face. She was desperate. They have been talking about that almost for an hour.

“Damn Kara. It's my best option.” Alex took the hands off her face and she got up. Kara was making Alex more irritable due going against her.

“No, it’s not the best. It’s childish and stupid.” Kara got closer to her sister giving her a disapproval gaze. She turned around to avoid Kara’s eyes.

“I know her.” Alex was trying to convince her as the same time as her sister. “She will let this pass if she thinks it was a rookie error. She won’t have to feel uncomfortable for not feeling the same as me. I’d be the only one fucked for my feelings. I’m fine with it if I don’t lose her.”

Kara was tired too. Her sister was so stubborn. “You only missed one thing, Alex.”

“What?” Alex turned and faced his sister. She had the same hopeless face when her sister arrived. Even so Alex seemed better than days ago. Unfortunately, the reason was that she was trying to bury everything she felt rather than confronting it.

“What if she actually l…” Kara tried to careful with her words but Alex interrupted her aggressively.

“Don’t!” The big sister was strained, clenching teeth and fists. Kara had seen her like that only in a few times in her life and none of them because of her.

In just a few seconds Alex returned to normal and her eyes became wet. She felt ashamed for lost control like that. She was exhausted. She didn’t sleep for ages. Moreover she couldn’t remember the last time she has ingested something that was not alcohol. Alex was trying to apologize when Kara wrapped her in her arms.

“I love you, Alex. I will support you, no matter what.” Kara hugged her sister and Alex responded making the hug tighter.


	2. Hit me harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains violence, but not sexual abuse or similar.

Alex left Maggie’s office with the vague promise of playing pool soon. Maggie simply replied with a nod.

After that conversation the alien bar was too far away to have a drink. Maggie looked thought the window to make sure Alex had already left the building. She picked up her leather jacket and she went outside. Maggie headed to the bar which used to be her first choice. It was close enough to her house to be able to get there even if she had drunk too much. That was just she was thinking about.

She had been at the bar for at least an hour and her chest was still aching. Maggie tried to turn off every thought with shot after shot. Unfortunately, Alex’s words persisted.

“ _I kissed you because... I didn’t know another... lesbian.”_

_“I think that realizing that I had been so wrong for such a long time made me try to get time back and… you were there.”_

Over and over. Again and again.

She felt stupid because her heart was broken again. Everything had happened because of being careless with Alex. It seemed like she would never going to learn the lesson. Every time she promised that it would not happen again, someone had appeared to pull her walls down. Once they were inside, they made havoc and then they just left. Each time she builds higher walls. Fewer and fewer people can bring them down, but the pain is bigger.

Alex has managed to bring down the highest walls so far.

* * *

 

She didn’t stop drinking until she no longer had money to pay. Although, some people at the bar were willing to invite her, she refused all the invitations.

Maggie left the bar and headed down the street. It was quite late. She put her hands in her pockets and pressed her jacket closer. At first because of the cold weather, but also her chest hurt less that way.

Without prior notice someone grabbed and pulled her into an alley. Whoever he was, he was strong enough to throw Maggie in to the ground. Everything had happened so fast that she wasn’t able to avoid the kick which was straight to her left rib. She cried out in pain. All the alcohol she had taken didn’t prevent the ache running through her body. Maggie could barely breathe. She touched her ribs and she thought that nothing seemed broken at least.

Maggie was scrambling away from the figure in front of her till she found a grid. She tried to take advantage of it to stand up. She achieved it with difficulties because of a heavy dizziness.

“Who are you?” Her voice was shaken.

“I’m someone who doesn’t like people like you.”

The light was not enough to let Maggie see the face of her assailant. Clearly he was enormous. He was taller, also he weighed twice as her. In spite of everything he seemed human.

“That leaves a lot of room, honey.” Maggie had recovered her breath a bit. She moved her hand slyly to her back, searching her gun. It wasn’t there. She would have to defend herself in a traditional way. 

“Let’s say Roulette sends you greetings.” His voice was deep and dangerous.

Maggie supposed she should be afraid, but she wasn’t. On the contrary, she was delighted. She was glad because her gun was not there. She was pleased because Roulette hated her enough to send her a goon. Maggie started to laugh after her suicidal thoughts like she was insane. The man in front of her found nothing funny. He responded with a circular punch to her jaw. Maggie saw that coming but she couldn’t react. She had always endured alcohol well, but it’s not the same thing getting home safe than a melee fighting.

The blow was strong, but she managed to stand.

“I like men who treat women as equals.” Maggie knew she was acting risky saying that. She wasn’t in the best position to win that fight and she was still taunting the guy.

She doesn’t care. She is angry with herself and with Alex too.

She tried that Alex suffered no harm. She knew that Alex needed to face who she really was. Even now, Maggie thinks Alex hasn’t accepted herself completely.

She wanted her. She wanted her badly but she loved Alex enough to wait for her, because it was the right thing. Maggie had accepted that Alex needed her as a friend, but she hoped to be more than that one day. She would support Alex even if she wanted to follow her stupid advice and meet other girls first. She could bear all of that. The only thing she can’t bear is that Alex’s kiss was only a test. Alex is not interested in her now or ever. That is killing her. It hurts more than anything that the goon could do.

“Girl, you don’t know the situation you are in.” The man’s words brought her back.

At that moment Maggie noticed that her mouth tasted like blood. She spat the blood aside and answered in a playful voice. “Then show me, big guy.”

The man caught her by the lapels of the jacket and Maggie took the opportunity to give him a head butt in the nose. He backed off cursing. Maggie had broken his nose and he was bleeding profusely. She was about to say another mischievous phrase when she could hear a click.

“You’re not so brave now, are you?” The man had taken out a switchblade.

Finally, Maggie realized how fucked she really was. The alcohol has no more impact. Until that moment she was playing. She was playing with fire, but it was a game anyway. Now her life is at stake. It’s not that she cares much about it, but maybe someone would be bereaved if she is found dead in that alley tomorrow. Maybe Alex would mind. She shook her head trying to erase Alex from her thoughts.

Maggie knew that she should wait and come up to disarm him. That was her only chance to get out of that situation. She had to choose the moment carefully. Fortunately, the guy didn’t seem expert in combat. Otherwise he wouldn’t use a weapon having plenty of advantage. Besides, Maggie supposed that if he wanted to kill her, she would be already dead. There were thousands of easy ways. That was only Roulette sending a message.

“So you are?”She provoked him again.

He grunted and threw a slash at her neck. This time Maggie could block his arm with her forearm avoiding it. She hit a hook to his stomach with her free arm and he stepped back.

“Bitch.”

After that, it was a war of slashes and punches. Maggie was blocking while trying to disarm him but she was unable. She was weary and she couldn’t stand fighting for much longer. Her last hit was a kick that got him in the head. Anyone else would have fallen unconscious, but with him it didn’t work.

Each time Maggie was more cornered.

She had accepted the fight was over and she breathed deeply for the last time.


	3. Rookie Blue

The man grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. She barely touched the ground with her toes but Maggie had never asked for mercy and that was not going to be the occasion either. He was choking her and she could not breathe.

Maggie was looking directly into his eyes when she started to pass out. Something caught the man’s attention and he threw Maggie against a wall before running away. Maggie was desperately trying to get air and she began to cough. She tried to chase him, but she only achieved sitting with her back against the wall.

She was very confused. The lack of oxygen and the blows hindered her full consciousness. She didn’t understand why the bully had left until she spotted some lights from a police car in the distance. It appeared that someone had seen what was happening. They weren’t brave enough to intervene, but at least they called the police.

Then, everything turned black. 

“Madam, are you ok?”

Maggie didn’t know if the voice was real. It was a woman’s voice that sounded sweet and concerned. She tried to focus but everything kept blurred. She felt her blood and breath beating in her head.

Maggie was struggling to avoid falling unconscious again when the voice called for her. “Madam?” This time she could distinguish a few steps but seemed very distant. She tried to reply but she couldn’t. Every time she swallowed was a twinge of pain.

“Detective? Detective Sawyer?” The voice was closer. The sound and speed of the steps had increased too.

Shortly after, one hand settled on her cheek. Maggie’s sight was slowly returning to normal and she could perceive blue eyes staring at her.  

“Have you caught the bastard?” Her voice was weak and ripped. She was trying to get up when the girl saw her intentions and grabbed her by the waist. Maggie got up with her help.

“No… I…” The new-come was extremely nervous but at least she was carrying almost all of Maggie’s weight.

“Where is your partner?” Maggie cut her off. Obviously she was talking to a rookie cop.

In fact Maggie recognized her. She was one of the police officers recently graduated. A few of them had started at the police station that month. That girl in particular had called her attention. They had about the same height, but she was blonde and she had a face of a saint. More than once Maggie had observed her. It was like seeing a fluffy bunny among wolves.

“I’m… alone.” The cop responded fearful.

Maggie frowned. “Who are you and who is your partner?”

She didn’t know the girl’s name but she was conscious who her partner was. Although there were many inept policemen in that commissary there was only one so irresponsible. Besides, there was only one with such influential friends to leave his fellow alone in the middle of a watch and have no retaliation. Maggie had had problems with him too. They had been partners when she was raw.

“Jane Miller, detective. My partner is Anderson.” The girl answered head down as if Anderson’s dumbness was her fault.

Maggie took a deep breath. One rejection, one binge, one beating and the loss of a suspect were too much for a single night. Leastwise Anderson’s incompetence was going to be useful. She just had to convince Miller. “Ok Miller, I have this covered. You can go.”

“What? No! I must… I must report this! I… I need you to come with me to the police station. First… I’m… I’m driving you to a hospital.” Miller was talking so speedily that Maggie found it hard to follow. She was about to respond when she realized that Miller was completely pale. “You… You’re bleeding.”

Maggie followed the direction of Miller’s eyes. Until that moment she hadn’t noticed, but once she saw it, it began to hurt like hell. She staggered a little and Miller picked her up again. Maggie thought she had avoided all the slashes of Roulette’s hitman, but she wasn’t. Also, her shirt was no longer white.

Maggie was so done with everything. She just wanted going home and sleep. It was true that she must report the beating. She must inform that maybe Roulette was back. She definitely must go to a hospital. Furthermore, she would need getting off work for a few weeks. She was not going to do that, even though she knew that she was been totally irrational.

“Listen, Miller. This case is mine and I’m not going to a hospital. So, get in your car and finish the shift safely. That’s an order.” Without further ado, Maggie let herself go of Miller’s grip and she started to walk away with difficulty.

“Please, if you don’t want go to a hospital let me check your wounds.” Surprisingly, Miller’s voice seemed very secure this time.

“Are you a fucking doctor or what?” Maggie laughed sarcastically and she kept walking.

“I studied med.” Miller voice was confident again and Maggie stopped.

She left her stupid behavior aside for a minute to evaluate her options. She was sure she wasn’t going to a hospital. The other option was to turn to Alex, which also didn’t seem like a convenient choice. “Fine.”

Miller approached her quickly. She took off her jacket to offer it to Maggie. “Cover yourself with this. If you stain the car with blood I will have to give too many explanations.”

Maggie took her jacket and they walked to where the car was parked. “Where are we going?”

“Home, I have medical material there.”

Maggie chose not to ask why.

* * *

 

Jane’s house was in one of the worst neighborhoods in town. The apartment building looked hideous and inside was not much better. She had not expected anything else either. Police’s salary was very low at the beginning.

Nonetheless Jane had managed to create a pleasant space in her place. It was a small apartment with kitchen and lounge connected and everything was perfectly organized. The apartment only had one bedroom, so Maggie supposed that she lived alone.   

“Okay, I’m going to put some blankets on the couch so you can lie down without soiling everything. I'm need you to take off ...” Jane didn’t finish the sentence.

“My shirt?” Maggie added that raising an eyebrow. Jane nodded flushed.

Maggie took off her jacket and could see that she had definitely received more than one cut. The jacket was shattered. It’s not that she cared, she had many jackets, but that was the one she wore the day she met Alex.

 _“You can leave the shirt and the jackets on the coffee_ _table_.”

Jane had already prepared everything. She was sitting in a chair in front of the sofa. Also, she had put on gloves and her medical briefcase was on the floor. Maggie left the things where Jane had told her and she lay down on the couch. She made an effort to not look at her abdomen. She was not afraid of blood, but she didn’t like it either.

Jane began to clean the area where Maggie had been cut. “Well, it’s a deep incised wound but it´s clean. I have to give you at least six stitches. Anyway I’m more worried about the bruise on the ribs. You should have an x-ray done.”

Maggie responded with a hum. She wasn’t actually listening to her. No matter how strange or how stupid that might seem, Maggie was remembering all the times Alex had taken care of her and how much she would like that to be happening.

“Do whatever you have to do.”

Jane searched the briefcase what she needed. “This is going to hurt. I can give you…”

“I don’t need anything.”

It was not the first time she had stitches done. It’s true, they hurt as fuck but that night had demonstrated that pain and alcohol could work keeping her mind busy, at least for a while.

Jane looked at her worriedly. “As you wish detective, but please, don’t move.”

* * *

 

“Done.” Jane had already examined her. The result were nice stitches in the abdomen, broken lower lip, contusion in the ribs, neck-grip marks and bruises spread throughout her body. It was going to be fun to hide all of that.

“Thanks Miller. Really.” Maggie knew that she owed her a huge one.

Jane had offered to take Maggie home, but she had refused. Maggie was going to leave when Jane asked her to wait. She went to her room and came back with a plastic container.

“You will need this tomorrow.”

“Should I ask?” Maggie hesitated. It didn’t appear highly legal. Jane shook her head. “Fair enough.” Maggie was not the indicated to judge certain behaviors.

* * *

 

This time Maggie came home with no problems.

Jane had left her a zip-up sweatshirt so she would not have any trouble pulling it off. She had also indicated her how to take care of the wounds. Jane thrown her shirt away but Maggie had kept the jacket. She was not sure about getting rid of it for the moment.

Maggie reached for her phone. It was in her jacket, so she didn’t have much hope. Surprisingly, it had the screen exploded but it was still working. She started writing a message for Alex, but she deleted it. Instead she wrote one for M’gann.

_“I need a favor”_

Maggie flinched at the beep. It was very late, she didn’t expect a reply.

_“Tell me”_

_“I need you to start a rumor that reaches Supergirl’s ears. I think Roulette is back on track. Alex is going to need protection”_

_“Take it for granted”_

Maggie sighed and headed to her bed. Today it hurt, but tomorrow would be worse.


	4. Stay away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter corresponds to the next day regarding chapter 3. In advance, chapter 5 is going to be the same time period in Maggie's perspective and it's going to be longer. (Maybe also more interesting but I think this is necessary)

“Check it again, Winn.” Alex was desperate, it was almost midmorning, and the DEO hadn’t received a single warning.

“I swear I've been looking for hints in every possible way. Nothing is happening Alex.” He took a weary breath and leaned back in the chair.

Alex stopped spinning around and walked over to Winn, she leaned on the edge of his table with her arms folded and looking at him as if she had lost all her patience. “How much do you appreciate your fingers?” Her voice was low but forceful.

“I’m on it, I’m on it!” Winn sat down correctly and started typing quickly. He will never admit it aloud, but he’s afraid of her.

“I really need to hit something.” Winn gulped. “Call me if you find anything. I will be on the training room.” Alex got up and started to walk away.

“S- Sure.” He replied hesitatingly without looking at her, but Alex didn’t give importance to that. She knows that she makes him nervous, and of course she will take advantage of it.

On the way to the training room Alex decided to send a message to Kara. She was finding hard not thinking about Maggie, especially since she was having the most boring day of her life.

* * *

 

 _“Movie night?”_ Although it was an innocent message, her sister was going to understand that Alex wanted more than just sitting on the couch and watch any stupid movie that Kara could choose. With some luck she will not take long to respond and that will help her to endure the rest of the day.

It was definitely an ideal day to practice with the punching bag. Alex left phone on the tatami mat, so she could hear the beep when her sister answered or if the DEO finally had a report.

She had been training for about half an hour. It had worked keeping her mind busy, but was losing efficiency. Every time she started to think about Maggie she hit harder and faster. She tried to make the exercise longer or with more difficult movements, but she finally could hold out more. She was exhausted and drenched in sweat so, she lay down on the mat, trying to catch her breath.

 _Fuck. I don’t really know if I hate her or I hate myself. Maybe what I really detest is not being able to forget the way our bodies fit when she hugged me, because they fit perfectly. I can’t stand she make me feel protected when I have always been the one who causes that in others, and the reason is I will not feel like that anymore. I hate that kiss because it lasted only seconds and I will remember it forever. What’s more, I had been waiting for it my whole life, not only since I know her. That kiss felt the way what I thought the others should felt. Also her lips, which tasted better than anything I have ever tried out. I can’t remember their flavor and I don’t know what to do with myself. Nobody has her smile. No one has the brightness of her eyes. Even if there was someone who could compete with her, I would not mind. I would still choose her._ _I’ve been wrong so long and now I’m wrong again._

Alex shook her head. What she was thinking didn’t made sense, she made a decision and she had to move on. The situation she was in was all her fault, first for being hopeful and then for kissing Maggie. The conversation with her had fixed everything, even if she has lied for it. The best is start over in the only way that it would work, being friends. Maggie was ready, so she should too. Although Kara said that Maggie could feel something, her sister’s opinion was as subjective as hers. Alex wanted Maggie to look at her in the same way that she does, and that’s what she perceived. Kara wanted her sister to be happy and that clouded her judgment too.

She set aside her thoughts when her phone started to rang. She rolled over to take it. Kara had responded. _“My place, you buy the food.”_ Alex let out a sigh of relief that vanished as she saw the hours remaining.

She got up and started training again.

* * *

 

By that time Kara should be home, but Alex had knocked twice and no one had answered. Although, calling was really stupid, her sister knows that she’s there before she gets to the door. Alex reached into her purse just in case she had a copy of her sister’s house keys, and luckily she had it.

Alex got in with caution and analyzing any sign of disturbance. Everything seemed normal, so she left her things and food on the table and sat on the couch. In any case she called up her sister to tell her that she was already there. Maybe she was with James or Winn, though was unusual for her to be late for obvious reasons.

At the moment the call started, she heard her sister’s phone. At first Alex looked at the door, but the sound didn’t come from there, came from the bedroom. She turned on her guard and cut off the call. She carefully entered in to the room; her sister’s glasses and clothes were disorderly on the bed and her bag was on the floor. It appeared that Kara had entered but Supergirl had left that room.

Alex looked at her cell phone again in case she had any calls or notices. Nothing.

_What the hell is going on?_


	5. Before being on the verge of death

A simple movement and everything that seemed a dream ceased to appear that. Maggie heard the clock alarm as every morning, and at the moment she searched for her phone, she screamed in pain. Luckily, it was on her bed and she managed to turn the alarm off, but she had been looking at the ceiling for a while with her teeth tightened.

She looked back on the night before: she was talking to Alex, then a lot of alcohol, someone had attacked her... and nothing about how she come home. Her head hurt like she had a hangover, she touched her jaw and noticed that was swollen, and her lip was emaciated. She realized that she was dressed, and the jacket wasn’t hers, that evoked Jane saving her ass when she refused to go to a hospital. She’s ashamed to have behaved like that, if Jane hadn’t been there, she would surely have died bled out, or perhaps asphyxiated by the thug.

She lowered the zipper of the jacket and saw that the band that covered the stitches was stained with blood, not too much but she still should get up and see if it’s okay. Afterwards, she glanced at her ribs and a large purple spot covered them almost completely. _I must look like crap…_ Maggie took a long breath and tried to sit up. She was going to take her phone again to look at the time, when she noticed a plastic container in the bedside table. Maggie hadn’t been able to undress before she lay on bed, but at least she had taken a glass of water to swallow whatever Jane had given to her. That was a smart move for the condition she was yesterday, and without much thought she took in one of the pills. She only had half an hour to be at work, but the medicine had effect and after a short time she was better. She managed to shower and bandage the wound (although, not as well as Jane had). Also, Maggie put on makeup on her jaw and neck, but with her lip she could do nothing. She definitely looked like shit, but at least everything seemed fine as far as possible.

Maggie stared for a moment at her shattered jacket, and then she snorted with resignation and left the house as fast as she could. When Maggie was about to get on the motorbike, she heard a familiar voice.

“You aren’t thinking about riding a motorcycle in your state, are you, detective?” Jane was leaning against the hood of the patrol car with her arms folded. She had a big smile although she was probably frozen. Maggie knew who was the responsible of Jane not wearing her uniform jacket. She smiled back and started walking toward her.

“Where is your partner, agent Miller?”

“I got rid of him this time.” She used a playful tone that made Maggie change a little her mind about how naive Jane really could be. Being honest, only with Jane and the sirens on, she’ll get to work on time today.

* * *

 

Maggie was aware that she should be on the sidelines because she was not in the right position to make efforts. Actually, she could barely walk without suffering, therefore she left her craze of playing alone and she opted for teamwork with the only detective she endured. They found a clear case of reckoning and in a few hours they had found the suspect, who was being taken to the police station. For once in her life Maggie didn’t regret having a boring day. Otherwise she wouldn’t have survived at it. Alex wasn’t at the crime scene, and a small part of Maggie had wanted it, but she was not emotionally ready to face that. Besides, she didn’t want Alex to ask her about why she was injured, because in spite of her efforts to hide it was evident. Those were the reasons she had not informed her directly about Roulette, and Maggie hoped Supergirl would take care of that.

The pain was strong again, but she had left the pills in her office and they were about to arrive. Maggie apologized for leaving all the work to her partner, although he didn’t seem to mind. She came in to the building so quickly that she didn’t see Jane and almost knocked her down.

“Sorry detective, are you ok?” Jane had managed to stand up because she had leaned against the wall.

“It was my fault, Miller. Sorry, I’m in a hurry.” Maggie was jittery. She didn’t want to recognize that she was sore, although was stupid to pretend in front of Miller.

Maggie slapped her softly on the shoulder as an apology and began to walk to her office.

“Detective, wait!” Maggie turned around confused. “I was wondering if ...Well, I’ve finished my shift. So, if you are free ... Will you have a drink with me?” Jane was a bit shaky and staring at the floor.

Then Maggie started to laugh. “If you get so nervous to ask me to have a beer with you, I would like to know how you would ask me to get rid of a corpse.” Jane seemed reassured, even though she blushed a little. “Yes, I would like to have a drink with you Miller. Wait for me outside, I’ll be there in a minute.” Maggie owed her a great favor and she couldn’t decline the invitation, although deep down she knew that shouldn’t get close to the rookie.

* * *

 

“Well Miller, you choose the bar and I buy the drinks.” Maggie went down the stairs and approached her.

Jane was very different without uniform and with the hair loose, she seemed even more harmless. She had recovered a little, but was worried about how would affect drinking after taking a pill. Miller hadn’t said anything about that, but thinking logically, it didn’t sound adequate. Nonetheless, she was going to do it anyway.

“There’s a place I want to go to but I haven’t dared to go alone” said Jane shyly.

Maggie raised an eyebrow. “Wow, that sounds interesting. I’m in.”

Jane placed behind Maggie and pushed her gently in the back to make her walk. They barely went around for a minute, and Maggie dawned on where Jane wanted to go.

“No way. I’m not going in there, Miller.” Maggie was in the middle of the sidewalk with crossed arms.

“Please, only a while. Please, detective.” Jane was making puppy eyes while pulling Maggie’s jacket sleeve.  

“Miller, The Dal is nasty bar.” She tried to ignore the look but it was being effective.

Maggie had been just as excited as Jane the first time she got in the bar where all the cops get together at the final of the day. The Dal is like a second home for them, a place where they can feel understood and not judged. Maggie had never had a lot of common things with the other cops, and there they show the worst of them the most of the times, so once and never again.

Jane replied with a fake sad face and Maggie finally gave in. “You win…”

The bar was not overcrowded and Maggie was pleased for that. Jane chose one of the tables that were next to the window and she was so excited that Maggie lamented that she could find something there that wrecked her optimism. Although, if she was not withered having the partner that she had, perhaps she was strong to endure whatever. Jane was quite chatty, which was perfect due to the fact that Maggie didn’t want to talk about her life.

Another thing she learned was that alcohol was very effective on Jane. She took advantage of that to ask her something that had been in her mind since that morning.

“I’ve a question for you. You call me by my name in the alley. How did you know me?”

“Well, I saw you in some news conferences, and I have reviewed all your cases. I really want to be like you.” She dragged the words a little, but she seemed totally sincere.

Maggie didn’t know what respond, no one in her life had said anything similar to her. Even her parents didn’t support her a lot due to a disagreement with her choice of being a cop. So, she got used to act for own conviction, without waiting for anyone’s approval or congratulations, and sometimes that can be lonely but it’s less painful. Moreover, she couldn’t understand how Jane continued to think of her in that way after last night.

Jane spoke again and pulled her out of her reverie. “I’ve something to confess, detective.” She finished her second beer and got serious. That was the signal for Maggie to not let Jane drink more. _“I never finish med school. Sorry I lied to you but when I noticed that you wouldn’t go to a hospital, I panicked.”_ Jane was truly grieved, and although Maggie didn’t think was anything serious she tried to take away the importance Jane was giving to that.

“I have no complaints, Miller. I appreciate what you did and believe me, if you work as a cop as you put stitches, you will be a great cop.”

She didn’t say that to make her feel good anyway, she really thought that. Even though Jane seemed out of her mind that night, when she took care of her was totally precise and careful.

Jane’s face was cheerful again. Maggie persuaded her to take a taxi and go home and she put up opposition but eventually gave in. Maggie accompanied her outside, but when Jane had taken the cab, Maggie went back into the bar. She had one last thing to do.

* * *

 

This time she went to the back of the bar, approached to a table where five men were and interrupted them unceremoniously.

“Anderson, can I talk to you?”

She didn’t wait for the answer and went to the emergency door that led to the alley next to the building. Initially, he was shocked and didn’t move but when Maggie was outside she could hear the door opening again.

“Sawyer, if you want to suck my dick is fine, but I thought you were gay.” His tone was mocking but that changed in the moment Maggie grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against the wall. “Hey, sorry, I was just kidding...”

“Never leave Miller alone in a shift again or you will have problems with me.” She spoke in a way that left no doubt that she was serious and kept the grip.

She had the necessary to have finished Anderson’s career long time ago, but Maggie didn’t know at what cost for her, or if at least it could really work because he had too many contacts. So, she had learned that dirty rags were very useful if you’re clever. When Anderson was her partner and she found something against him, she used that to survive, because he was not only known for being a stupid cop… This time Maggie was going to keep him at bay for Jane.

“If I fall, I will drag you with me, Sawyer.” He was trying to be firm, but seemed concerned.

“I don’t fucking care.” She let out her anger. Maggie could not let him notice a hint of doubt in her voice even if her job was at stake. “Never leave her alone. Am I making myself clear?” She got no answer and pushed him back against the wall again but this time stronger. “I said if I’m making my-fucking-self clear, Anderson.” He nodded fearfully, and Maggie walked away.

She owes nothing to Jane now.

* * *

 

Despite everything that has happened Maggie wasn’t tired enough to go to bed. She took a beer and went to the balcony. The apartment has not very good views, and the space is only wide to harbor a small table and a chair, but the cold in the face is pleasant for her. She sat down and put her feet against the railing, closed her eyes and for a moment she managed to blank her mind.

“What had happened to you!?” Supergirl was flying in front of her. Due to the shock Maggie hit the table, but she had reflexes to catch the beer before fell to the ground.

“You know, I have a door.” She took a breath before finishing the sentence because the sudden movement made a twinge of pain running through her ribs. “And you arrive 24 hours late to see how one guy sent by Roulette beat me up…” In a second Maggie’s face had changed to panic, overlooked Alex’s sharped speech and how she felt about it. “Wait, is Alex fine?”

“Relax nothing happened to her. Alex is away from the line of fire and under surveillance while the DEO investigates a rumor about Roulette. Well, now it’s not just a rumor.” She frowned.

Maggie tilted her head. “Is she aware of that?” Supergirl looked away, so she took that as a no and laughed ironically. “I’m sure that she already knows that something doesn’t fit. Don’t get me wrong, I’m in favor of Alex being protected even against her permit, but...” She shrugged. “Alex’s too intelligent and intuitive.”

It was obvious for Maggie that Supergirl and Alex were close and she was surprised that Supergirl could be so ingenuous to think Alex will not suspect anything. Maggie didn’t know what kind of relationship they had, but they are more than coworkers for sure. Anyway, it’s not like she’s jealous, Maggie has too much self-esteem for that, even if the other person is “The Girl of Steel”.

“I’ll take care of that.” Supergirl seemed a little offended. “The only reason I came here was to warn you to be careful, just like Alex and more other people, you could be on Roulette’s target list due to the operation to stop her.” Supergirl looked her up and down afflicted. “You were and, I’m late, sorry. I can take you to the DEO if you need something.” Kara knew that wasn’t really her fault. Even with her powers she couldn’t be on duty twenty-four hours and everywhere, but she feels like she had failed Alex not protecting someone who is important to her.

“I’ve already gone to the hospital and everything is fine. Besides, the guy just wanted to scare me.” Maggie put on a half-smile. She didn’t know when she would see Alex again, but not while it’s so obvious that she’s injured, so her intention wasn’t going to the lion’s den.

Maggie presumed she was going to leave and decided to ask a favor before that. “Don’t tell Alex, please, and... Don’t let this happen to her.”

“I’ll let you know if we have news.” Supergirl nodded and flew away.

Back home Kara realized how Maggie’s gaze and voice changed when she talks about Alex. She didn’t understand how they could be so blind or stubborn to be in the situation they’re in. She really hoped that they would be able to clarify their feelings and talk about that correctly, before one of them was on the verge of death again.

 


	6. Muddy waters

When Kara entered in her apartment, Alex was sitting on a stool in the kitchen. She was drinking a beer and obviously bad tempered. Maggie was right, she knew that something was going on and they were keeping her in darkness. Kara opined than they should tell her about the rumor, but Hank decided take the situation with delicacy, without further information Alex should not be in the middle of a battle with Roulette again. For now, aside of Maggie’s trouble with the goon, they had nothing. She hates lying to her sister, but there’re Hank’s orders, and Maggie’s request.

“Where were you?” Alex was looking the bottle and her voice was low but bitter.

“Sorry, I thought that you’ll arrive later. I needed to clear up.” She walked toward Alex, who was looking her now.

“I’m not stupid Kara… I didn’t see Hank in the whole day; Winn was acting stranger than usual, and you were flying around.” Alex appeared hurt instead of angry.

“Alex, I had an infuriating day at Catco and… I miss work for Mrs. Grant. I don’t know what happened to them, but I’m saying the truth.” Kara looked into her eyes and Alex’s seemed repentant about her behavior.

“I was so centered in myself that I forgot that your life is changing a lot too… I’m truly sorry, Kara.”

She got up and hugged her, and that broke Kara completely. She had lied and used her feelings against Alex’s suspicion, but she hoped that was the right decision to keep her safe.

* * *

 

 Jane’s call cut of Maggie’s sleep and she grunted, because it was at least an hour sooner for her to be at work. She picked up the cell phone and answered in a ripped voice. _Sawyer_.

“Detective, you should come here.” Jane had an agitated breathing.

“Relax Miller, I’m on my way.” Maggie replied softly trying to reassure her but she was cursing inside.

Almost a week had passed since the beating and she was feeling better, so she started to play solo as usual. Also, she was fine enough to take her motorbike again, her rib cage was still resented, but she was grateful for depending on Jane no more. When she arrived, two patrol cars were already there. By the time Jane saw her, she approached, but Anderson stayed away. It seemed that their conversation had been productive.

“Hey Miller, was going on?”

“Blood. Like… a lot of it, but no corpse.”

They walked together toward an alley, and that brought back unpleasant memories to Maggie. Jane wasn’t exaggerating, with that amount of blood lost anyone would have difficulties to survive, but there was something even more peculiar.

“It’s not human, detective.” Obviously, it was not, the blood was completely black.

Maggie kept walking, and could see deeply scratches on the bricks. The majority of the blood was in the end of the alley, and there were dragging marks of blood covering the walls from there to the alley’s exit. It could be that the victim had managed to escape. Jane was following her and looking curiously.

“Some witness, Miller?”

“We only have one anonymous call warning for a fight, but I think the store in front has a camera. I can ask them for the images of the last hours.” Although it was not an entertaining task, Jane seemed delighted to do more than patrol.  

“Go, I’ll take another look.”

Watching the scratches more closely could be perceived common blood, so the victim achieved wound the aggressor. Maggie was so focused that she didn’t notice the steps approaching, Alex was right behind her.

“Sawyer?”

Her heart almost went out of her chest, at first because Alex’s voice was unexpected, but she was precious as always and that wasn’t helping either. Maggie tried to put herself together. In spite of everything she had missed her, even if she can’t allow that to happen.

“Danvers.” Alex smiled in response but it wasn’t her real smile, and Maggie realized that. They had not seen or talk since their harsh conversation, and Alex preferred to focus on what she had gone for and ignore the uncomfortable situation.

“What happened here?”     

“A fight, I think human raider and reptilian victim. We have no corpse, but whoever can be far.” Maggie got into her cop role, and Alex did the same.

“That store has a camera.” She pointed to the store the same moment Jane stepped out from there with something in her hand.

“Yes, Miller’s working on it.”  

“I have the video, detective.” Jane approached them with had a victory face, which disappeared when she realized that Maggie was with someone. “This is a restricted area, ma’am.”

Alex raised an eyebrow to Jane. “I’m FBI.”

“FBI? This is not your jurisdiction, and no one called you asking for help.” Jane frowned and Alex faced her. Maggie could not hold back the laughter, she had never seen Miller being fierce and she had chosen the wrong person to start with. Maggie placed in the middle of them, and she tried to bring peace.

“Easy, Danvers. Miller, it’s ok, she’s… a friend. You can leave, and thanks.” Jane didn’t appear convinced but she gave Maggie the disc and turned around.

In the last days Alex had been talking to herself about she was ready to see Maggie again, but that idea was falling apart at that instant. Maggie was grinning while Jane was leaving and that made Alex feel a bit jealous. She hawked to attract Maggie attention.

“Don’t get annoyed, she’s just trying to be professional. I’ll go to the police station now to analyze this. If I find anything interesting, I will let you know, ok?” Maggie was glancing to her and she felt stupid for her sentimentality.

“If you find something interesting, you will go alone to investigate it, I know you.”

They left the alley and each one took a different direction, but Alex changed her mind and approached Maggie, who was already in her motorbike. “Listen, I had missed you these days. I’m sorry for not calling you and I hope you’re not mad at me for that… So, I’ll be in the alien bar tonight with some friends, if you want to join us.”

Maggie hesitated, she didn’t want loose Alex, but she knows that being close to her means suffering sooner or later. So, there was a battle in her head between stay or leave, and maybe giving Alex another opportunity, she will figure out what was the best option. “I’ll be there, Danvers.”

Maggie put on her helmet on and abandoned Alex in the middle of the sidewalk with a silly smile. That situation was going to be even harder than Alex had thought. Anyway she could not help wanting to see Maggie again.

* * *

 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Maggie just found what she was looking for but it was not what she wanted to find. Although the image was not clear, and her memory was blurred about that night, she could recognize that huge body and those movements anywhere. Her hypothesis was precise, human aggressor and reptilian victim, and the aggressor was Roulette’s goon. Supergirl was right, the list of the victims could be wide, and she must inform her about this. Besides, the NCPD had no too much information about not humans, she need the DEO data. Maybe they can make an official deal and share information, whatever it takes if Roulette’s head is the prize.

She found the file of the attacker, unfortunately it was clearly outdated. The criminal records were simple minor thefts and from two years ago. She gave a chance to the track, but found nothing in which it was supposed to be his house, so she went back to her office. Maggie had no idea how to get in touch with Supergirl, so she was pissed off about having to wait for her to appear. Because of that she was beginning to overwhelm, each time her office seemed smaller and smaller.

Finally, she decided to go up to the roof to catch some air. She leaned against the railing and looked at the city, which seemed smaller from above. It was unusual for her to be locked in a case, or not knowing what to do next and she was frustrated. In any case, Maggie knew the reason for that, and it was that she should face what had happened that night in the alley, instead of burying it in the depths of her mind. Every time she had a flash, she tried to have alcohol close, but that didn’t stop it from returning to her mind. Was the beating only a message? She wasn’t sure anymore. Maggie had seen the images of the camera a plenty of times, and the reptilian had escaped by chance. Maybe she was alive by chance too.

“Finally I found you! The blonde was right!” M’gann approached exhausted.

“What are you doing here?” Maggie was surprised about M’gann, but she was not about Jane knowing where she was. The cop was like a puppy, always running between her legs. Jane had seen her, but she hadn’t followed her this time. Perhaps she was just getting to know her, or she was embarrassed by making a confrontation with Alex.

“Since you don’t come to see me, I have come here to inform you.” Even though M’gann had reason to be mad with Maggie, she didn’t say that with double meaning. Alex was not the only person who Maggie had avoided. She was not going to let anyone else know about her injuries, Supergirl and Jane were enough.

“I’m sorry… I-” Maggie had begun to apologize but she cut her off.

“Let’s go to the important thing, sweetheart.” M’gann gave her a sincere smile but got serious instantly. “Maggie, the reptilian was not the first one. At least four Roulette’s helpers were beaten.”

“How do you know about the rep-.”

The Martian interrupted again. “I work in a bar, I’ll find out everything sooner that the cops. The way I see it, she is making clear that whoever betrayed her, should not do that again.”

“This is my fucking fault. I let her go.” Maggie was desperate, but M’gann grabbed her by the shoulders, encouraging her.

“No, it’s not your fault. Listen, I don’t like the idea of you going against her, but even if I could talk to Supergirl, I would do not. I trust in you, this is your field, and this time you will not let that bitch escape.”

Once again, only with a few days with of difference, someone had managed to leave her without knowing what to say.

* * *

 

Maggie recognized Alex’s motorcycle and parked aside. She took a long breath before get in the bar, even though there would be a retaining wall with Alex’s friends, the situation would be complicated. She was not sure about the reason Alex had chosen be not alone with her, if that was for Alex o for her. In any case she was not against, because she had already had a tough week, if their relation should start again, slow for the better.

She didn’t take long to find them, there were in one of the tables at the end of the bar. When she was passing next to the rod, M’gann winked at her and went to get her a beer. _Have I arrived too late?_ She was talking ironically, because they could not have arrived a long time ago, but was surprised about the large amount of empty beers on the table. “Hey, Sawyer! I’m glad you came.” Alex sounded a bit drunk, so that was the explanation. Alex introduced her to her friends, but she prettily knew them, because she talks about them a lot. There were Kara, her sister, who Alex clearly adored, and a friend of hers, James. Also, Winn, who Maggie was sure he had fear to Alex. They were easy-going and funny, so they were having an entertaining time, partly because of Alex’s inconsistencies. She took her beer and got up because she wanted to play pool, even if she could barely stand.

“Alex, we’re five.” Kara grabbed her arm and pulled her down. She was making the impossible for control her sister.

“Come on! In pairs. Winn can only look, because sports are not his thing.”

“True.” Winn, who seemed a bit dizzy too, raised his beer.

Kara looked at Maggie and James, who nodded. “Okay, but Maggie will be my partner. I’m tired of hearing how you always win her, this time you’re going to bite the dust.”

“Let’s see.” Alex smiled with superiority.

There was a hard-fought game, just because Kara and Alex were just as good, and Maggie a James just as bad. In fact, the only outstanding plays were between the sisters, they were only engaged in hindrance while Winn was sitting in a stool in front of them, laughing about everything. Victory depended on Kara, and Maggie was grateful for that. Playing pool with Alex was different, maybe more exciting and hot, but this time she was willing to had a partner in order to win Alex at least for once. Kara lowered her glasses to the tip of her nose and hit hard on the white ball, which made an impossible carom getting the black ball into the bottom right hole, where it just had to end.

“What the hell? You have to teach me to do that!” Maggie’s jaw had dropped.

Alex gave her sister a hateful look, while Kara downplayed the move. “It was just luck, but… You own me a drink.”

“Yes, I also need one after this beating.” James put a smile of apology for Alex, and slapped her in the shoulder before moving away with Kara and Winn.

“I’m going to put this on my diary.” Maggie smirked.

“Of course.”Alex was a bit annoyed and Maggie loved it.

“You know, you could have brought your friend.” Maggie frowned confused.

“Miller? She’s not my friend.” She answered without thinking too much. She hadn’t thought about the kind of relationship she had with Jane. Actually, she wasn’t interested in her, but they weren’t just coworkers either.

“So, what is she? She’s very protective with you.” She knew that was playing with fire, but the alcohol made impossible for her to hide that she needed to know. Alex took another swallow of her beer to face Maggie’s response and the possible pain.

“No, she is not.” Maggie was sharp, and Alex noticed but she tried again.

“She’s pretty, but too young.” Maggie was facing her irritated.

“Stop, Alex.”

Alex knew she was going to screw up, but she couldn’t help it. The night had been a quiet, because Kara had been there. She had drunk a lot before Maggie arrived because she was regretting to have invited her. She wanted to see her, but she was afraid of making a mistake again, due to the fact that she could barely manage to overcome the latter. And she was about to do one more.

“Don’t be silly, Maggie, she clearly likes you. But if you are not fully interested in her, maybe you can be friends with benefits.”

Maggie approached her furiously and made Alex go back until her ass hit the pool table. She was so close to her that she could feel Maggie’s agitated breathing in her mouth and the tension in her body. Another proof of Alex’s altered state was that turned her on, even if Maggie clearly wasn’t playing around.

“Or maybe you should be my friend with benefits. If kissing me was not enough to make up for your lost time, you could fuck me too.” In her eyes Alex could see pure hate and she could not react.

Maggie shook her head after Alex’s silence, tuned away from her and left the bar. By the time Alex realized what she had done and followed her, she only managed to hear the sound of Maggie’s motorcycle more and more distant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments help me write faster. I'm just saying.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	7. Roulette

She was at least two blocks away from the bar and she was still driving far above the speed limit, fearing Alex would had decided to follow her. Maggie felt coward for running away, further her words had been neglectful since Alex wasn’t in the best condition. She had given another chance to their relationship, and in a few hours they're in a quarrel. Maybe that was the signal to give up and just let her go.

She had been driving alone in the road, but suddenly she perceived vehicle lights behind her. Maggie turned her head instinctively, two SUV were going after her. She tried not to panic, and changed her direction quickly. Anyway, she was just riding without destination. They keep right behind, without making any sign of wanting her to stop, so whoever weren’t police. She was tired of feeling hunted, so she slammed on the brakes, and they just dodge her. She thought that was completely losing her mind, but when she was going to pass a crossroad, one of the SUV emerged on her left. Without time to react she could only wait for the blow to arrive. She woke up in an unknown bed, screaming and shaking. She was sweaty, and her head hurt like hell, but anything else. Maggie was disoriented, but when a figure entered in the room, the light was enough to recognize Jane.

“Hey, it’s only a nightmare.”  

“Miller? Where am I?”

“I already supposed you wouldn’t remember anything” She was looking her compassionate while offering her a glass of water. Maggie took the glass with her hands still trembling and drank all the water desperately. Then, Jane made her a sign, wanting her to move and let her sit on bed. “Alex and you, last night… Do you remember that part? Maggie nodded. According the history you told me, after that you left the bar, you went to others… and then, you just came here.” Maggie started to freak out. She couldn’t have been so stupid to get drunk and had tried something with Jane.

“We talked all night about Alex and we drunk all the alcohol I had.”

“Oh god… I’m so sorry Miller.” Maggie breathed in relief, what she did wasn’t a minor thing, but it was another kind of stupidity.

“Don’t be, I had to say that your lesbian drama is pretty interesting.” Jane made a small smile, which contrasted with the dark circles in her eyes. She was wearing jeans and a shirt, so it’s likely that due to being Maggie on her bed, she hadn’t slept anything.

“What did I told you?” Maggie was trying to remember but there was nothing after feeling Alex body against hers. She had a great headache, which attempted to disband massaging her forehead.

“Almost everything, and I see why are in love with her.”

Maggie didn’t respond, because it’s stupid to deny or cover the evident. Furthermore, Jane said that in a sweet way, like it was not insane to be in love with Alex after all. “Miller, I don’t want to be impolite but…”

“When you cross that door, I’m going to pretend this never happened.” She offered a handshake.

Jane’s a dork, but her kindness made Maggie feel less guilty about her behavior. Moreover, Jane offered to make her breakfast, but Maggie declined the invitation. She only wanted to go home, have a shower and maybe to be shot at work, so she could have an excuse to rest. Besides, it was Jane’s day off, and she had already taken away a lot of her free time.

When Maggie was about to leave Jane grabbed her arm and gave her a hug. That caught Maggie out of guard, but she accepted it. She had avoided talking to her about something other than work, but her subconscious had betrayed her that night.

* * *

 

Something was wrong. She was sure she’d left the door locked, but it wasn’t anymore. Maggie wasn’t going to take a risk, and she took out her gun. She took a deep breath before push the door with her free hand. She walked into the house quickly, making a visual sweep, but the intruder did nothing to hide. In fact, she was sitting on the couch drinking a glass of her best whiskey.

“Good morning, detective Sawyer.” Roulette was relaxed, even though Maggie was pointing her in the head. She uncrossed her legs and stood up glamorously, which would have been complicated for anyone else because of wearing such a dress. “You have good taste, but bad habits.” She approached her with a crooked grin, while Maggie continued with the gun up. “You don’t need the gun, I just come to talk.”

“What makes you think I want to talk to you?” She looked at her with disgust and put her gun down.

“Believe it or not, I want to apologize. I should have given my own greetings to you.” Maggie faced her with her jaw tight.

“I’m not playing around with you, Roulette.”

“Of course, detective, me either. Sending you a goon was improper, because you’re not like those freaks. You’re like me.”

Maggie couldn’t hold back the laughter. “I’m not like you. She had marked the last word with contempt, but Roulette stay impassive.

“Are you sure? We are intelligent, talented, we know what we want and we fight for it. The only difference between us is that we’re in opposed sides of the board. You care about people, and you would give your life to protect them, even if they do not deserve it, while I’m trying to maintain a family business.” She finished her drink, satisfied with her own speech, but it didn’t impressed Maggie at all.

“We know what the other loves. It’s simple, you stay away from my interest, and I will do the same with yours.” Roulette was talking so politely that her words seemed like no threat.

“What if I refuse?” Maggie approached her, and although Roulette was higher, she empowered herself. Roulette smirked.

“I think you should reconsider it.”

Then, she gave her the empty glass, and began to walk to the door without waiting for her respond. When the door was closed, Maggie threw the glass in its direction, and this one broke in pieces. She hoped Roulette had heard that, because that was her answer. She had no intention to stop.

Maggie checked the whole house. She didn’t think Roulette could have stolen anything, because there was nothing so costly for that. But she was worried about cameras or micros, because the possibility of her getting classified information, although she usually doesn’t take work home. Also, she picked up all the crystals and decided to throw the rest of the whiskey, because she didn’t want anything that Roulette had touched.

Taking a shower helped her a bit with his bad mood, but not as much as she would have liked. She put on clean clothes and went to work. Maggie was stuck as yesterday, but this time much she was more tired and with less patience. She decided to start from scratch, seeing everything from a new perspective usually helps, but she had limited information after all.

Someone knocked on the door, but whoever didn’t wait for her permission to enter.

“I know who he is!” Jane was excited as a kid, and Maggie responded with a reprimand tone.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about and, is not your day off?”

“I know how to help you with the case. I know who the attacker is.”

Maggie got up restless, and she left the table between them, because she needed to be Jane’s superior this time. The things that had happened with her a few hours ago were left out. “This is not your case, and it’s not your job to investigate.” Maggie’s harsh tone break a bit Jane’s confidence, but she tried to convince her again.

“Please, it’s a good clue, I promise, just-”

“I don’t want you to get into this. I don’t need your help.”

“Of course, you just want my help when you’re drunk.” Jane looked her disappointed and hurt. She threw a folder over her desk, and left.

She had been extremely unfair with Jane, but she couldn’t afford having her around. That was easier than explaining what had happened with Roulette, plus keeping her safe. Jane not only would you avoid getting into the case, also it’s possible she wouldn’t approach her again. It was clear that she had talked more than about Alex, she had told Jane about the case too and that was a gaffe. Maggie didn’t know if Jane had identified reptilian’s attacker was the same as hers, but that would make sense due to wanting to help her. She hit the table being greatly frustrated and picked up the folder.

Jane had chosen another starting point, while Maggie had focused on the video and had found the file of the suspect by a facial research, Jane had requested an analysis of the blood that had been in the wall scratches, and had located the suspect by DNA. She had reached a different file, because the suspect had more than one identity, and she had managed to find it due to searching on a broader area than Maggie had. She wondered how Jane had gotten all the information, because she hasn’t and authorization to do that. The damn girl was good, and she was stupid.

Maggie was so saturated that she almost forgot what she had done last night to achieve talk to Supergirl. Winn becomes very clueless when he’s boozy, so she had taken away his phone long enough to call to hers. It appeared a bit senseless, because she could ask Alex, but now she had no other choice. She called him and spoke bluntly.

“I’m Sawyer. I won’t wait for Supergirl anymore, so you better tell her that in the police station terrace in five.” He started to say something but she hung up.

By the time Maggie got there, she was already expecting her, so whatever Winn had said was not a refusal to let her know.

“What have you found?” Supergirl’s voice and body expression was softer than usual, but Maggie was really upset and she was not going to hide it.

“You go first.”

“We find the victim of the alley, he collaborated with us and we have a list with some of his colleagues who are under the DEO surveillance.” Maggie huffed and folded her arms. “I was going to tell you, but you weren’t home yesterday’s night.” Maggie tried to deduce if Supergirl saw her that night, but she wasn’t very sure due to remembering nothing she had done.

“I want a deal with the DEO. I will work with you in exchange for not being pushed aside when things get interesting. It’s clear that the NCPD have no resources to stop someone like Roulette.” Supergirl hesitated, but a few later she nodded. Maggie guessed she was wearing a handset and her boss had listened and accepted the accord, so Maggie told her about Jane’s folder.

“The DEO will send team to his last direction, and I’ll give the folder to Winn, in case he could get anything else.” Supergirl held out her hand, wanting Maggie to give her the folder, but she didn’t move.

“I want to check it myself.”

“If you want a deal, you have to play by our rules, so get some rest and wait for Winn to inform you.”

After what she had been through, she didn’t feel like going home, so Maggie kept in her office while she could, but her chair was not exactly comfortable. She finally gave in, and when she was opening the door her mobile rang. She checked it quickly, but it’s not Winn’s message, was Alex’s.

“I’m in the bar. Please, I need to talk to you.”

She’d been in the middle of the hall for at least a minute, writing and erasing everything like an idiot. Another message arrived and almost gave her a heart attack.

“It was the right address, but they arrived too late. I’m sorry. Thanks for the folder, I’m working on it.”

Her day was getting better and better. She entered in the apartment, left the phone on the nightstand and turned to the street. She didn’t know was she was going to, but she hoped to show up at her own house the next day.

* * *

 

She had been staring at the phone since she had had enough courage to press the send button, but it was no effective to have an answer. She was about to pick it up to send another message or maybe to call her when someone put a beer on it.

“Do you know how many times have I seen her sitting right there acting like you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Alex put on her best disguise face and grabbed the beer, but that had no effect on M’gann.

“You can fool yourself if you want, but not me. She’s one in a million, and she can’t help waiting for you. So, don’t be an idiot.”

It was the alcohol effect, or maybe M’gann’s words were more reliable than her sister’s because Maggie and the martian were close, but Alex had had enough about lying. She had done nothing but making things worse. She was going to go to Maggie’s place and she was going to tell her the truth. This time, she’ll wait and listen to everything Maggie had to say, until there was no doubt about what they really thought or feel. M’gann gave her a supportive look, because of seeing her determined, and she left the bar. When she was about to reach the motorcycle, a figure appeared behind her, and grabbed her by the waist. She elbowed him and managed to break free. She realized that there were more than one, but it was too late avoid the jab in her neck. Alex tried to keep on fighting, but she only could faint.

The next thing she perceived was her own breathing amplified like she was somewhere profound and closed. There was very cold and dark, and she was laid on a damp ground. Alex reached out and touched something metallic, so it’s possible that she was in some kind of cage. She stayed in silent, trying to perceive something that would give her clues about where she was, and how to get out of there. Then, she began to hear footsteps and the lights turned on, blinding her. Her eyes weren’t accustomed to brightness yet, but the sound of the heels and the red dress was very characteristic.

“Sorry, I don’t have a better room for you, we’re still in renovations.” Roulette used a mocking tone, which changed Alex’s concern to irritation. She got up and hit the bars.

“I’m going to end you.”

“Darling, it’s not my fault you’re here. But since you are, you’re going to be my special gest in the opening.”

“Will be your grand return a fight between humans?” She laughed sarcastically.

Roulette put on a wide smile that showed her teeth, which Alex wanted to break. “I promise you this fight won’t be boring at all. You are human, but she is not.”

Alex followed Roulette’s gaze and realized that beside her cage was another, where a small figure of a woman was huddled unconscious in the corner. By the time Alex turned to look at her again, Roulette was already leaving quietly, as if she having two people kidnaped there was nothing serious.

“But who knows, maybe you have a chance. Max Lord’s bet is on you after all.” Roulette finished the sentence laughing, and the light went out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated :)


	8. Looking for you

Maggie had been walking all night from one bar to another. The objective was to have her feelings and thoughts under control. And lately, the only way to do that was with alcohol. She was in no hurry to get home. After Roulette’s visit she doesn’t feel comfortable there. Unfortunately, she can’t run away forever. Now, she’s sitting in a stool in the kitchen, leaning on the table with her head against her arm. The morning light’s annoying but she’s too tired to move. And, she barely has time before she has to go to work.

When she arrived home, she picked up her phone. She had left there before going out again, because she didn’t want to do something stupid. The pride made her stay away from the bar, but she wasn’t sure about if she would endure to be far from Alex. And she was afraid of calling her being drunk. She had zero messages from Jane, and no more from Alex. She knows it’s incoherent that she wants notices from Jane after behave with her as she had done. In the same way, it’s stupid to wait Alex calling her after acting like a coward. But she can’t help feeling lonely.

Suddenly, she felt a blast of air. Even in her state, she could guess that Supergirl had seeped in her apartment. “The DEO did a magnificent job yesterday” Maggie’s voice was shattered as the rest of her.

“Alex is missing” Supergirl tone was in the middle of concerned and sorry. Maggie got up with heaviness to found her with a panic face. That was the first time Maggie sees her not impassive. But Maggie faced her without piety. “Why can’t you do your fucking job?” She was aware of she was expressing her own guilt against her. She had been so prideful. Even after that she had been threatened by Roulette, she left Alex alone when she asked her to meet.

“I can’t protect you both if you don’t stop acting unconsciously”

Maggie snorted. “I never asked you for protection. But she needed it.” Supergirl appeared as broken as her. And Maggie’s words were really sharp. But she was so overwhelmed that she couldn’t stop and act rationally.

“She had protecting until she was informed about Roulette. And I promised her look after you too” Supergirl was controlling her voice unlike her.

“Why you do fucking care about me?” Maggie frowned and crossed her arms defensively.

“She wouldn’t forgive me if you-”

Maggie didn’t let her finish the sentence and faced her. “I wouldn’t forgive you if she is the one hurt this time. I warned you.”

Supergirl could not stand it anymore. “You’re not the only one who loves her, she’s my sister!”

That phrase was like a slap in the face. Maggie couldn’t believe that she had been so naïve. Of course Kara was Supergirl. Alex had been giving her clues about that, she wasn’t sure if it’s unconsciously or not. In case Alex wanted her to know, it would be more painful due to demonstrating how much she trusts in her.

“Maggie… We don’t have time for this” Kara was soft again. She was able to take into account the condition in which Maggie was. Not only she was clearly worried about Alex, but also she seemed drained. She couldn’t blame her at all for her behavior. Maggie didn’t react and she tried again. “Please. Come with me to the DEO. Help us to find Alex” She got closer to her and touched Maggie’s shoulder sweetly. Maggie looked at her and nodded softly.

She took her motorbike and Supergirl followed her closely. Although flaying was faster, Maggie wasn’t in a good condition for that. By the time they arrived to the DEO, Hank and Winn were looking various screens placed in a wall in from of them. Four of them were relaying different recognition missions in different apartment blocks. The last one showed a map with the signal of Alex’s phone. That hint was a dead end, because the last position was the bar. The DEO had focused their resources on searching all the Veronica Sinclair’s properties. But the teams had found nothing yet.

“Supergirl. Detective Sawyer” Hank was serious and he didn’t turn around. But his salute was affectionate and that made Maggie feel more comfortable in that place.

“Have you found anything?” Supergirl asked abruptly.

“No” Winn was crestfallen as the other people there. Maggie was no surprised about everybody cared about Alex. “But I think I have something for Maggie”. The tone revealed that the news wouldn’t be nice. “Do you know her? Because she’s the reason the agents arrived late”. He tapped in his tablet and an image appeared in the screen which previously harbored the map. One camera had engraved Jane entering in the building. Thirty minutes later, a black van emerged at high speed from a near garage. But Jane never went out.  

“Jane” It was just a whisper and they didn’t get to hear it. “She’s an NCPD agent” Maggie achieved talk in higher voice. And the worry in her voice made Hank react.

“We’re looking for two agents now” He yelled out and everyone stopped for a second to look at the screen. Then, they got back to work with even more verve. Maggie felt grateful for that. But she couldn’t put aside that they were missing because of her. She had faced Roulette and she had complied her threaten with Alex. Also, Jane tried to help her and she had promoted her to play solo. Instead of pushing her away from danger, she sent her right there.

“Oh god” Winn put another image on the screen.

It was a sign announcing Roulette return to illegal fights. There weren’t names, or photos, but there’s today’s date. The chances about Alex and Jane being the fighters were minimal since they are human. But they couldn’t afford to take it for granted. In addition, the announcement indicated that it’s going to be issued online and so would the bets. This gave Winn a margin of proceed. But it surely wouldn’t be easy to know the location from which the event was being held, or where the bets would come from.

“Are they the bait to make us strike?” Supergirl asked.

“The bait is the announcement. The kidnaping is a punishment.” Maggie spoke without emotion, but something in her eyes indicated that she had returned from the past shock and she was prepared to take action.

“Detective Sawyer. Do you have any idea about where they could be hiding?” Hank was restless due to getting no new information in the operations that were being carried out.

She shook her head. But suddenly something came to her mind. Roulette had said that she only wanted to maintain her family business. Maybe that was not wordiness.  

“Family business”

Supergirl and Hank looked at her without understanding. But Winn returned to his computer and started typing really fast.

“Roulette’s grandmother owns two casinos in National City.”

Hank nodded pleased. “Well, it’s a start.”    

Winn kept looking for information. One of the casinos was closed five years ago, but the other was still open. If the event takes place in one of them, it would be in the second one for sure. There was also the possibility that it wouldn’t occur in any, since the spectators could see the fight online. All this was making it complicated. He hacked the nearly street’s cameras to assess the flow of people who were entering the casino. It looked wide. But when it isn’t? Getting the images from inside the building was proving more difficult.

Hank opined Roulette was too arrogant to not surround herself with fans and enjoy her power. She will be there, and high class people will be there too. Only the rest of the people will see that from a screen. Maybe she wanted to increase her business, but she was not going to change her way of doing things so much. Plus, Alex and Jane would be there for sure, Roulette would prefer to monitor them by herself.

“I can’t hack the cameras. I don’t know what is happening there.” Winn looked very frustrated. He wasn’t used to being avoided from getting what he wanted.

“Supergirl and I will check it.” Hank talked firm but Maggie answered him back. “They’re not there.” She talked very secure about her words and approached to Hank. “I think they’re in the close one.”

Winn gave a chance to her idea. He started to analyze the energy consumption of the other building, but it was zero. Plus, the area was in the suburbs and there was deserted. Hank looked at him, and Winn shook his head. “Detective, we don’t have too many resources now and the evidences guided us to the other.” Hack declined her idea, but she wasn’t going to give.

“I’m going there.” Maggie was sharp. She started walking toward the exit. Maggie always follow her instincts and she’s not going to risk not follow them now. 

“I remember our deal, detective.” She stopped and looked him over her shoulder. “You can go there. But, I can only give you five men.” Maggie nodded satisfied. She was thinking about going there alone anyway. Supergirl didn’t seem in accordance with them but she said nothing.

“Agent Vasquez, could you escort the detective?” She affirmed and Hank turned his gaze to Maggie again. “You have five minutes to prepare yourself”.

“Thanks, sir” She couldn’t hide her victory smile.

She followed the agent to the gunroom. Maggie had difficulties to choose a weapon, until ar-15 rifles caught her eye. She got close and when she was going to take it she could hear Vasquez laugh. Maggie raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t recommend you take that. It’s Alex’s favorite, if you don’t bring it back she’ll kill you.”

Maggie could put aside all the pressure for a second. “I’ll take her back, thus she could kill me if I don’t bring this here again.”

“I’ll find you a bulletproof vest just in case. And, I would take a four-five too.” Vasquez was smiling. But there wasn’t a joke in her words. Maggie really didn’t know where she was going to.

* * *

 

Alex was resting against the metallic bars of her cell. She was reviewing Roulette’s words when a little cry put her out of her thoughts. It was almost daytime and some light was pouring through some little windows. But it wasn’t enough to distinguish properly the figure next to her.

“Are you hurt?” Alex got up and got closer. She tried to appeared confident and don’t make her more nervous about the situation. “No. But I can’t move. I have something around my neck” She seemed young and very scared. But Alex was too far from her to truly help her. The girl was sitting in the opposite corner of her own cell.

Alex was evaluating the situation when she spoke again. “I should have heeded her” She said that in a lower tone and followed by a sigh of resignation. “I just wanted to proof I’m made for this. And now, I will be lucky if I don’t get fired.”

Alex frowned and recapitulated what she had said. She could swear that she had heard her voice before “Who do you work for?”

“For the NCPD. I’m sorry about my bad manners. I’m Miller.”

She cursed Roulette for choosing Jane between all the people in National City. She wanted to believe that she felt like that because she cares about Maggie’s loved ones, and not because of jealousy. She hoped that Maggie had already realized they are missing. And maybe that she appreciates her enough to not be only looking for Jane. After everything had happened between them, she doesn’t know which feelings Maggie would have for her.

Alex presented herself, and obviously she remembered her. Jane put aside their first stumble and she explained Alex that she wanted to help Maggie with Roulette’s case. She admitted doing things for which she didn’t have permission to. But then, Maggie just hadn’t wanted her help. Although she knew where she was getting into, she decided to show her that she could be useful. Instead of that, they had captured her. She avoided the parts of the story which she knew Maggie hadn’t told to Alex. Jane didn’t want to give Maggie more reasons to be angry with her. Plus, she should be the one telling her everything. Alex listened patiently to her. She really wanted to know one thing that she hadn’t mentioned, but Roulette had. “I don’t want to be rude with you, Jane. But, are you human?”

“No, I’m not. But I don’t use my powers” Miller seemed uncomfortable talking about that, but she wasn’t angry with her for asking. Something had happened to her using her powers and Alex could feel that. She had practice with that type of problems. She tried to be soft with her. “Maybe in everyday life you don’t need them, but now they would be useful.” Jane shocked her head. “I can’t use them now. It’s this thing” She pointed the metallic necklace. Alex realized that Jane hadn’t move in the whole time they had been speaking. While she was walking from one side to side in her cell, Jane only achieved to sit down. She had taken for granted that Jane was chained. But she wasn’t.

“Is that thing using your powers against you?” Alex couldn’t help showing she was affected. Jane appeared as scared and confused as Kara at her first days in earth. Plus, if she was guessing right, Jane could be practically tortured depending on which powers she had.

“Yes” She looked away. “But, it doesn’t hurt”.

Alex gave her space. She didn’t want to push her to talk about it if she didn’t want to. She was a bit relieved, but the situation was hard anyway. Every time there was lighter. Time was running out and they had nothing useful to scape. They had taken away everything that she could use to force the lock. And with Jane powerless, they only could wait. Alex hit one of the metallic bars highly frustrated.

“Roulette is going to use my as her fighter, isn’t she?”

Alex turned around and got as closer to her as she could. She sat down and looked her in the eyes to give her courage. “The only one who decides what to do with your powers is you, Jane. You’re stronger than that” She pointed the collar. Jane didn’t seem convinced, so Alex changed the perspective. “I’m sure that Supergirl is looking for us. Don’t worry.”

“Do you know her?” Jane’s eyes were sparkling.

Alex smiled and she felt a bit wrong about how she had treated her before. Jane seemed really sweet and it’s clear that she had just admiration for Maggie and anything more. “Yes, I-”

Suddenly Jane screamed in pain and she fall to the ground again.

“My bad, wrong button” Max Lord was walking towards them with an evil smile. He was calm, while Jane was breathing with difficulty.

“You son of a bitch” Alex got up and she went to the cell’s door.

He put his left hand on his chest and he pretended to be affected by her words. “You shouldn’t treat me like this, Alex. I’m here to help you”.

“Yes, you can take me out, so I could kick your ass”.

He smirked and approached her. “You can do with me whatever you want”. When he was closer, Alex graved him by the shirt and she pushed him against her cell. She got him to talk seriously “Alex, I’m saying the truth. I’m your only choice to survive at this”.

Alex looked at Jane for a second, she had a regular breathing, but she appeared dizzy. “I don’t believe in you”. He breathed deeply with his head still squeezed by the metallic bars. “It doesn’t matter now. Do you have a better choice?” She released him with the feeling of her being repentant in a few minutes later. He moved a bit away and he took off one key. Before he opened the door, he introduced the device which use against Jane in his jeans pocket. He realized how attentive Alex was. “Don’t think about it. This one only comply control her. Roulette has the one you need.” Alex rolled her eyes and she kept the urge to punch him for later.

She waited for him to release Jane, but he addressed to a nearby door. “What about her?” Max looked at her like she was insane. “Alex, I can’t help you to scape. This time Roulette has added security in earnest. I’m here to make you win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Hope you liked it!


	9. Iron

Alex walked right behind him with the feeling of being a horrible person. She had left Jane alone and unprotected. It’s true that Jane had pushed her to follow him, but her words were hitting Alex at every step she was taking away from that room.

_“Just go, Alex._ _Find a way to get us out of here._ _”_

Alex promised her to stop whatever Max and Roulette had planned for them. But she barely believed in her own words. Something in Max speech gave her a bad feeling, because he didn’t seem braggart as he normally is. Alex was sure that if he and Roulette had an agreement, something had changed between them. And that shift appeared to be against Max favor, which seemed to be in hers too. She laughed at the thought of being on the same team.

They crossed the door and they found a long corridor. Luckily, there was warmer than the other room. She was almost frozen in her dump clothes. It was illuminated enough to realize there was no one a part from them. She could easy beat him down and scape. But she did nothing. She can abandon Jane and she wants answers from Max. Also, running is not an option if you don’t know in which direction.

“Go to the second room on the right.” He stood aside and let her go first.

 

Once she was in front of the door Alex doubted, but finally she pulled the door handle. She could hardly find herself in a worse situation anyway.

The place had the same pattern as the DEO workshops; but the room was almost empty, a big metallic table, two little cupboards and some tools placed on the walls were the only objects there. There was too far away from Max’s perfectionism and luxury. At this point, Alex was pretty sure that Max was using his technology for Roulette. But the room was showing that he probably used that space for small reparations. She cursed DEO’s idea of not spending resources on monitoring the Lord’s facilities anymore.    

“Were you about using Roulette’s fighters to try out your invents?” She asked sharply.

Max didn’t respond even thought she was sure he had heard her. He just got in the room too and closed the door. Alex translated that as an affirmation.

“You’ve fallen lower than I had thought you ever could, Max.” Alex scoffed.

Max ignored her again. And once more, that was strange; he never loses an opportunity to hear his own voice. He took a metallic trunk which was on the floor and he put it on top of the table. He looked at her for a moment, but then he rested his hands on the corner of the board while staring at the container. Was he feeling regretful? Alex could not believe that.    

“You shouldn’t be here, Alex.”

She laughed listlessly. Was even her choice to be there? She had been dragged from the Alien bar parking. That nonsense was irritating her more and more.

“What the hell is going on, Max?”

In spite of everything, she used a calm tone, which was too far away from her real emotional state. She could easily get information in other interesting way, but sometimes you get more with honey than with blood.   

“I need to taste some of prototypes before used them. So, yes, I made a deal with Roulette.”

Alex clenched her teeth trying to control herself as she had achieved seconds ago. But she would really love punch him. She had already guessed what was going on there, but the confirmation was harsh anyway. Why the DEO had not notice what was happening?

Max perceived her unrest. He tried to excuse himself and said calmly, “you were not in the deal.”

“Do you think that makes this shit better?” Alex faced him, and then she hit the table with the palm of her hand.

Max had made a clumsy move. Maybe Alex wasn’t Roulette’s first option, but someone was. And she is not the type of person who considers that her life is more valuable than others.

“I know your opinion about me, Alex. But let me do the right thing now.”

“I’m not playing her game, Max.”

“I guessed so.” He said while scratching his head. “Maybe I could figure out how take both of you out of here.”

Although she didn’t trust him that was the first time that his words had sounded sincere to her. But the man in from of her was Maxwell Lord and she could not let her guard down. Even though he truly wanted help her, Max’s favors have always a price.  

“Why didn’t you warn the DEO?” She asked inquisitive.

“You were already here when I discover this. Plus, your boss would be seeing me as guilty as her. I want to help you, but I don’t want to be in a DEO’s cell again.”

Max noticed that his words were not enough convincing for her, so he pushed the box towards Alex. “Whatever happens now, you’ll need this”. She looked it with curiosity, but she didn’t touch it. Alex is too proud to recognize that she really needs support this time. But, Max could not be in her side; even if he was not in Roulette’s either. He recognized the deal with Roulette, but not that he had broken it. She is not so important to him to achieve that type of evolution in his personality.

Finally, the woman placed herself in front of the trunk and put up the fasteners. Because she is not going to fight Jane, but she totally would kick Roulette’s ass if she could find her there. And that would not be easy with bare hands for sure. If Max really wants to help, she wants to know how far his eagerness would go.     

At first sight she thought it was a copy of her kryptonite gear suit. But when she was pulling off the different parts of it on top of the table, she realized it was more a black and green version of Supergirl’s costume. Fortunately, that one seemed more confortable due to having pants and no cape.

Alex looked sideways at Max who was smiling and much more relaxed that before. She didn’t know what to think about that. Alex was not confortable about wearing that suit for several reasons. The main of them was that she knows the real meaning of the “S” in the chest of her sister costume. And she has no right to wear Zor-El emblem, either other people.  

Max hates her sister and he did that as a warning; Max Lord could transform a human in Supergirl if he wants to. That really was infuriating her. Should she use it if that could help her? Everything was remarking that put on that suit would only increase Max’s egocentrism.

After that, she was evaluating her options again, but nothing had really changed. She was still in danger and without backup for who knows how much longer. Maybe her only choice was that suit and hold on.

“Turn around” She commanded and he obeyed without discussion.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this_. She started for throw off her boots and taking off her pants. The situation was weird, but it became weirder when she realized that the bottom part of the suit fitted her perfectly. The fabric was tight but not too much, and she didn’t want to know how Maxwell Lord guessed her size that well.  

At first she thought that there was nothing peculiar besides the thigh reinforcement. But the weave felt odd to her. It seemed metallic but it didn’t weight as if it was. In fact, her legs felt lighter and stronger than before. She was intrigued, so she took off her shirt and put on the suit top while Max continued looking in the other direction.

In the same way, it covered accurately each part of her. That part was a bit more rigid due to the extra protection in the chest, rib cage, shoulders and spine. She took a moment before put on the gloves and the green boots (once more, a copy from her sister’s). She could feel the same sensation in every part of her body.     

When Max turned to her, he find Alex frowning and looking at her chest while touching the green “S” made in relief.

“I had to readapt it. It was not made for you, but being honest, no one would wear it as nicely as you.”

After saying that, he slipped one folder over the table which Alex picked up feeling irritated about the compliment.

“That’s all I have about Roulette’s plans. Take a look while I look for the rest of the suit.”

Max walked away towards a one of the cupboards.

Alex was not paying attention to him. She was already focused on the folder. She had just opened it and she was aware that Roulette was damn luckiest person in the world. She had been watching Jane since she got in the police, but she had to do nothing to get to her; Jane appeared where Roulette wanted her to be.

There were a lot of pictures of her. They know her work schedule, where her family and her live, who she talks with and when… They know her whole life. And then, there was Maggie. Obviously, in some of the pictures and in the intercepted messages there she was; they were friends after all. But that did not stop that Alex feeling like a punch in her stomach. She tried to pass by to the other data, but something caught her eye.

At the begging it seemed something really different from it actually ended up. She saw Jane grabbing Maggie from the waist; but it wasn’t that. Jane was holding Maggie who was bleeding profusely from her abdomen. The pain in Alex’s stomach went up to her chest and let her without breathing. Maggie was injured, or maybe she still is. Maggie said nothing to her and she had enough reasons to do so. Does she have the right to feel mad at her for not telling her what happened? She was acting like a jealous teen while Jane was the one helping Maggie. _Stupid_.

Alex was so overwhelmed with her thoughts that she didn’t realize the table was shattering under her hands where until she heard the metal noise. Max turned around and started to laugh.

“Take it easy, beautiful.”

Then, he just went back to his search again with a satisficed grin in his face. Alex just achieved to say “fuck”. Clearly the “S” was there for something more than decoration. Max Lord not only _could_ transform someone in Supergirl, but also he kind of achieved to do so. What she feels is not an illusion, she might be _that_ strong, light, and fast. What the hell was that suit made of?

One question at a time.

Alex shook her head trying to focus on the folder again. But dammit, is her sister always feeling like this?

She was starting put some things together. Maggie knew that whatever had happened in the alley was related with Roulette since the beginning. And it was possible that she was aware because she had been Roulette’s target first. Jane was there that day too, so she should be informed too. So, what she went to the lion’s tent alone? And, why Maggie would prefer to working with a rookie than with her again? Well, than question was easy to answer. She fucked everything up in the bar.

She was pretty sure that the DEO was working on the alien’s attacks before she was incorporated. And that would explain her lack of work those days and Kara trying to keep her busy with silly things. Was she covering Maggie? They might think she could be a possible target too. But it was stupid to try to protect her when her work was to be in danger. Anyway, that didn’t mean that they weren’t to try to do so. Especially if is considered that the villain is the slippery Roulette, who would never been punished thanks to her powerful friends.

She is going to have a conversation with J’onn and Kara after this for sure.

Max placed the pieces in the table right next to her. He hummed and she thought that he was checking the holes which were produced by her fingers.

“So, you are more concern about the girl’s relationships than her powers.”

He made a head gesture towards the folder. Alex looked up to him to look down to the papers again. Then, she closed it.

“I’m sure that you can make me a summary about all this shit.”

He took her hand gently and made her extend her arm. One of the parts of the suit which were left, were the bracelets. After that, she started to doubt about the real resistance of the material. But, Max was one of the best in that type of technology after all.

He set them on her while explaining the rest of file to her.

Roulette ordered information about Jane. The reason was find a way to capture her and how to make a suitable fight pit. Someone pissed Roulette off enough to change the other target and kidnap Alex instead. And Alex didn’t take long in realize who was the one breaking Roulette’s patience.

Al least, she knows that Maggie could put her feelings away if the situation requires so. She wonders if Roulette choosing her means that she is still important for Maggie. Hopefully, she would arrive on time to been asked about that.

After saying that, Max tried to present himself as the savior. He was the responsible of designing a proper suit which could resist Jane’s powers. Also, the control measures for Jane in and off of the pit were on him too. But, now he is the one borrowing the suit for other purposes.

“What she can do?”

“She can increase her body’s density without affecting volume. She can become as hard as steel and ten times her natural weight.”

“So, she could kill me in one punch”

“No now.”

He took the part left in the table. It was a mask which would cover her jaw, nose and part of her neck, but letting free the rest of her face. It seemed like a fancy muzzle, and Alex was not very keen on that. But she really doesn’t want to have half of her face ripped apart if something strange happens there.

She made signal to let him know she agreed. Max put his fingers under her chin to rise her face up, and then he placed the piece of metal. He tightened up some strings in her nape to maintain the piece secure.

He smiled just for a second.

“I’m sorry, Alex. But it’s impossible that Jane and you get out of here. I designed the security, but I’m not in control of it anymore.”

He hit the “S” on her chest with the palm of his hand. Before Alex could react, hundreds needles display against her spine. She only could let knees hit the floor while a bunch pain started to run through her back.

Everything became blurred. She was trying to catch some air while scratching the ground taking off some pavement.

“I can’t stop the fight and your friends can’t arrive on time to save you.”

His voice sounded far away and distorted. She would not be sure that was Max’s talking if there weren’t the only ones there.

“She’s not going to doubt. If she can kill you, she is going to do so. I can’t let you doubt either, Alex.”

She noticed something running through her blood like venom. She has never felt something so painful in her life. Nothing is comparable to feel that acid in every cell of her body. And the effect is taking every slide of hate she had ever had and putting it off.

Maybe she is screaming but she can hear nothing now.

She just can remember every wicked feeling she had of what she would truly capable of. Every bad memory she thought that she had already overcome. Every argument she had with her mother, father and sister. Every moment she tried to be perfect and she had failed. Every time she was pulled apart. Every time she tried to feel something and she couldn’t. And the one moment she really felt and she was rejected.

Loneliness. Sadness. Pain. Regret.

But that is not making her feel bad. That is making her stronger. Those feelings had always been her power, her reason to move on and her reason to fight.

The ache just faded away in an instant. She started to see again and her breath became normal. The only rest of abnormality was her pulse and the sweeting. Later she felt powerful but she was still _her_. Now, she feels different. Maybe she is truly _Alex_ for once.

“Do you want to demonstrate what are you capable of without limitations?” He put a knee in the ground and took her chin up again.

 “Absolutely.”

Max smile widely at her fierce eyes and placed a kiss in her mask, just where her mouth might be.

Perhaps that turn in the events was not against his benefit in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jane's powers are the same as Anissa "Thunder" Pierce (Outsiders, DC). I did this because she is one of my favorites superheros, so I wanted include something about her here. I recommend Outsiders's comics; they are really cool and there are some LGTB+ characters.
> 
> Also, sorry about the delay and the possible mistakes. 
> 
> I hope you like it.


	10. What separates me from you?

“I’m sure she is fine” said Vasquez while assuring Maggie’s bulletproof vest. She uses that protection continuously, but the agent was determinate to revise everything. Just in case. “But you know what? Vasquez continued and let a dainty smile stretch across her face. “Even she needs our help this time; she is going to act like she was the situation under control”

“Would she?” said Maggie totally ironic, sharing the other woman’s expression. Then she sheathed her borrowed gun in the holster. She is not used to carry her gun in her side stand and it feels odd. Plus, she had to change her clothes for the DEO tactical gear; she should not bring up unnecessary attention since she would not be proceeding as a cop. She would have to ask for her superior’s permission and she was not time to do that (and Maggie would not accept a, more than possible, negative to her request).

She is already sickened for get back to her leather jacket. Tactical gear is Alex _thing_. She doesn’t believe that she wears that outfit as well as Alex would. _Damn,_ Maggie thinks, _this is no the moment for this._ True, this is not the perfect the moment to remember such a badass Alex is that damn tactical gear. Or maybe it is the indicate moment to do so. Alex looks always so self-confident when she is on duty (well, to be honest, even when she is not). She is such a strong woman, in all the meanings that word could have. And strong women make Maggie weak. But this time that also gives her hope about Alex current status.

What about Jane? She is just a kid. Maggie wishes they are together. Even taking into account the way Alex and Jane met, and how they reacted to each other, one woman would protect the other. Maggie is sure about that.  

 _Jane and Alex are fine. They just need to hold on a bit more._ Maggie repeated, trying to convince herself. _Roulette needs then alive… at least for the moment._            

A phone ring interrupted the silent in the room and Maggie’s distraction. Vazques frowned and answered the call. She responded “yes” to whatever the other person had said and started to walk to the exit. Then she remembered that Maggie was there too and stopped. It must be something important to make her forget the reason she was in that room. She opened her mouth to say something but Maggie was faster.

“Go. I know the way back” she waved her hand toward the door.

“Good luck, detective”

And Vasquez left her alone. Something that Maggie really wanted to happen. She always required just one second after sink in complex missions. They could think whatever they want, but she knows where Alex is. She is the one finding her. And maybe Supergirl could arrive there from the other part in the city in just minutes. But that would be some minutes later than her.

“Let’s go” she said aloud, encouraging herself.

* * *

 

Surprisingly, Supergirl and the DEO director were not there yet. Winn seemed to want tell her something, but he was just staring, making her really uncomfortable.

“Split it out.” She rolled her eyes, humorless.

“I have to… Put this… In your vest” Winn show a little camera to her. “You know, I need to see-” The man’s nervousness made her feel bad about the bitterness, but they did not have time for hesitation. That’s why she didn’t understand why she was the only one there.   

“Mr. Schott.” A male voice beat.

 _Speak of the devil_.

The DEO director and Supergirl bounce into. And, as promised, five men joined them. The agents seemed a bit exhausted, so Maggie deducted they were transferred from one mission to another without time to rest. However, they display predisposition to be her companion more than for just being their job.

Winn hooked the device to her vest with a kick move. He pressed a button and suddenly his face was covering his computer screen. She had to recognize that the quality of the image was much better than the NCDP ones offered; but she already knew that the DEO had a sight more resources. That’s why she is accepting the teamwork this time. And to be honest, Alex being the victim is boosting to her predisposition.

“I have your back, Maggie” Winn said with an uncommon seriousness. But he returned to be the same dork a few seconds before. “Well, not the back, rather front-” 

“Schott!” Hank reproached him again.

“We should move now” Supergirl had changed her concern for impatience and irritation.

In other circumstances Maggie would think than she just desires to punch some bad guys (and interfere in the NCDP labor by the way). But, now she knows that _is Kara_ , which implies understanding. But the women’s feelings were pretty different: Kara loves Alex; Maggie just regrets her mismanagement in Roulette’s _situation_.

_Yeah, Maggie, keep telling yourself that. That you are only feeling like shit because your stubbornness. Keep telling yourself that you are not fucked up because you had fallen hard for her in spite of your efforts for not doing so._

She would kill for a glass of whiskey, even if she was already suffering a monumental hangover.

“Sorry, sorry… Just a second” Winn took another device from his desk and deposited it in Maggie’s hands delicately. It was a circular piece of metal, no bigger than a hockey punk and lighter that it seemed to be at first sight. For whatever it was made for, it was clearly easy to use; the gadget only had one button and anything more. Maggie felt an attack towards her intelligence. She introduced it in one of the multiple pockets of the vest.

“You need to find a fuse box and put that there. Is the only way I could find to have access to the system.”

“I’ll do my job. Please, do you yours”. Contrasting with the previous harshness, the woman extended her hand in gratitude and their shacked hands.

Probably, Winn would have to be her eyes and ears in there.

Once on the roof of the DEO, both groups reviewed the strategy. Maggie was not very keen on flying, but using a helicopter was the faster way. Also, even if a huge piece of metal was striking, the proper way to break in seemed to be from the roof of the casino. Winn obtained some satellite images and he could descried one emergency door there (which was much simpler to break than the reinforced ones used in the main floor).

Maggie was grateful for the cold breeze, the heavy equipment added to pressure of the situation were making her sweaty. She didn’t remember when was the last time she so nervous about a mission. It’s true that she is aware of the danger which surrounds her job, but she never let the fear take control of her actions. She and her fear work together, in harmony, making her aware of the risk but don’t blocking her towards it. This time the fear is winning. This time, there are people who she cares about involved, and is her fault.  

Supergirl touched her shoulder, catching her attention.

“She would trust you in this. So do us.”

She was adopting her typical posture with her fists in her sides and cape waving behind her, but now she only can think that she is Alex’s sister encouraging her, and not her alter ego. Maggie smiled shyly, unable to find the proper response. She will find difficulties to get used to the new situation with Supergirl.

“Detective, due to these events, I think you should know my real identity.” Alex’s boss wait for the absence of her borrowed team to said that. Maggie frowned searching explanations in Kara’s face, but she was inscrutable.

“My real name is J’onn J’onzz.” He continued, exposing his true self.

Although, it is not common to be in presence of a huge alien who wears a more than a _perceptible_ super suit, Maggie was disturbed only for a second. “A Green Martian. You’ve been helping Supergirl lately, right?”

The both aliens look at each other impressed but not concerned. Maggie’s loyalty was not in discussion.

“I like to be informed and I have a friend who helps me with _this kind_ of information.” Maggie explained herself. If they had questions for her, they didn’t have the chance to ask. They were interrupted by one of the men who were already in the helicopter. Everything was ready.

“Be careful, Supergirl. J’onn”. She said before turning around to join her associates in the helicopter.

“You too, Maggie.” said Alex’s little sister.  

And they waited Maggie to get in the apparatus before fly away. Both groups should be coordinated in their arrivals to their opposite destinies.

* * *

 

“Two minutes, detective” said the man sitting in front of her, the same person that interrupted on the roof. His voice was low, like he was concern about disturb her. And that was caused for the, more than perceptible, rigidity of her body. She was squeezing so tightly the safety belt crossing her chest that her hands were almost pale. She nodded.

“Winn, do you hear me?”

“Perfectly”

“We are almost there” She said even knowing the DEO was monitoring the operation.

“Supergirl and J’onn are in position too.” Winn informed. He used Hanks’s real name, so he must be listening to the conversation on the roof.

Maggie’s response was a deep breath.

The lading was precise and soft, she really wanted to thank the pilot for that. Throwing up is not the best way to start a mission. They get off the helicopter immediately and they find the roof’s door which Winn had evaluated as the easier entrance When her boots touched the ground, was the moment when her fear and her readjusted positions. _No more screw-ups_.  

“Alpha, blow up the door lock, is the faster way.” Her voice was solid and commanding. If there was any doubt of who was in charge, she had dissipated it in a sentence. He took the order while Maggie and the rest of the team wait for him to place the explosives. They didn’t need to step back to much, the load was slight.

“Maggie, there is one distribution panel where you can hook the device.”  Winn’s voice resonated in her ear just before the burst.

She walked away and had no difficulties finding it. The panel was just a few steps from the door, in the corner of the wall. One of the agents escorted her while the others revised the zone hunting a possible trap in the other side of the door.   

“It’s magnetic, so you just need to put it closer to the cover and press the button.”

She fulfilled the instruction and Winn receive a signal, but not greatly intense. “Ok, it’s working but I a need a few minutes to-”

“Alpha comes with me. Bravo with Charlie and Delta with Echo. Go!”

They went down the stairs in the order established while Winn’s altered voice emerged again. “Right, I do my work, you do yours”.

They had revised two entire tiers and there only was the main floor and the basement to check. And they had found nothing beside dust. No one had been there for years for sure, beside the rats. Maggie scratched the back of her neck while they regrouped next to the emergency stairs again. The men seemed as frustrated as her.     

“Winn, did they-”

“Until now, everything seems normal there too.”

She gasped. _Fuck_. She would rather be wrong than not finding them.

She started the descent to the next level when one metallic sound caught her attention.  She turned back, looking at her team. “Did you hear that?” she asked partly hopeful and partly watchful. But, none of the agents confirmed, so they keep on going down.

_Perfect, now I’m fucking hallucinating._

They entered in the main floor, which was a huge open space as the others, but this time there was more furnishing abandoned throughout the place. That complicated a little the registration (at least this time the lights were on, thanks to Winn). She sent the group formed for Bravo and Charlie to the left, and the team Delta-Echo to the right. She and Alpha would take care of the center of the room. They couldn’t see the other doublets due to the slot machines in both flanks. Maggie and her partner were boarding a table game when a hard snort flooded the silence.

“Oh, shit!” said one of the agents in the left side.

Maggie placed her rifle in position prepared and turned to the noise’s origin. “Team Bravo inf-”, she could not finish the sentence, one of the operatives was thrown against one of the slots machines. It fell down hitting Maggie’s left shoulder on the way and raising a dust cloud. She felt down cursing and coughing. Luckily, she managed to avoid being under the device. 

“Everyone, get covered!” screamed the other agent who was in the left and the fire started.

“Maggie! Maggie!” Winn’s desperate voice sounded distant.

She had lost the earphone in the drop. She followed the sound, and still on the floor, she managed to stretch out her hand and get it. Maggie plugged the gadget in her ear again. “It’s just a scratch” she lied to calm him.

Alpha was near to her in a blink and the woman used his help to incorporate. The pain and dizziness produced by the blow did not help her to understand what had happened. But her companion looked as confused as her. Neither of them had seen who had attacked the agent or where they had come from.

“Charlie is unconscious! Cover us, so we can put him safe!” he shouted. The other men advanced and relocated themselves helping the alone one.  

Maggie picked up her rifle (which she was also lost in the incident) and cursed when she felt the weight _. Please, don’t be broken_.

The shooting continued and the metallic beat was repeated while they jumped over the fallen machine to meet the senseless agent in the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.


	11. Alex

The shooting continued and the metallic beat was repeated while they jumped over the fallen machine to meet the senseless agent in the floor. Nevertheless, they could not help but look in the other direction. Maggie was only capable of descry its back, but she could imagine how the rest of the aggressor would be. Apparently, they were fighting against some enormous metallic dog which seemed curious about the bullets but not concern about their effect. Actually, it didn’t need to be worry; the machine had zero scratches, and that was not due to agent’s aim. She could hear the projectiles bouncing against its structure.

“Uncommon guardian dog—” Alpha allowed himself to joke. 

“Maggie, I can’t detect any signal from it which I can block—” she could hear quick clicks while Winn was informing. He was as impressed as her, but luckily that was not preventing him from being helpful.

Maggie turned the gaze to her partner who was looking through the rifle peephole, almost touching the trigger. Although, he put the weapon down, because she had touched his shoulder urging him to back off. He seemed to understand her refusal to the possible shot; his bullets were not different from those of his companions were using (and they weren’t working). Maggie understood the fatigue, fear and the anger produced by the previous attack to his partner, but their position was not a convenient one to catch its attention; they must put the injured agent safe taking advantage of the distraction the other men were creating.

Surprisingly, the machine was in the left corner of the room without confronting the strike. But, it had attacked before, so they can take a risk losing the time offered. Charlie was still out, but breathing; they opted to carry his weight between both of them, putting his arms around their necks. Although the height of Maggie was significantly lower than Alpha, they managed to move the agent to the emergency stairs pretty fast.

“Winn, could be it an AI?” she asked in a choppy voice caused by the effort.

“Well, yes. That could explain the irrationality of its acts. Maybe it’s still learning. But that technology is too advanced and expensive for—” Winn continued talking but Maggie was no longer listening to him.

 _Fuck._ She closed her eyes and calmed her breathing. They were running out of time; one agent was seriously injured, the rest were in danger, and Alex and Jane were still in an unknown place. She was thinking about something completely suicide, but it might work. She observed how Alpha was checking his mate’s state while gathering courage to tell him her idea.

“The vest absorbed most of the blow. But we need take him to the DEO, right now.” He said still looking at the agent, visibly restless.

 _On_ _second thoughts,_ _I really don’t need to explain anything._ “Give me one of the explosive devices you have”, she demanded. He frowned, and this time, he looked at her.

“Detective-”, the man tried to argue.

“Winn, I need you cut the lights in 30 seconds.” She put the count down on her wristwatch.

“Maggie, what—” She tapped her ear, cutting off the communication and changing to the team’s channel.

“The lights will be cut, so everyone must be using night vision. Do not shoot. You must fold back to the right side of the room as far as you can. When the lights come back, keep covered!” When all the agents confirmed that they have understood the order, she went to her companion to obtain what she had previously required.

“You are crazy, Sawyer, as crazy as Danvers”, he huffed.

“This is going to work then”, Maggie laughed unwilling, trying to avoid the pain that Alex’s name causes in her chest. Maybe Alex was reckless, but she never puts others in danger as she did.

Maggie dropped the heavyweight weapon aside, hissing due to the pain the movement had caused. Anyway, she would be lucky if after what she were about to do, her shoulder would still be the only part in her body injured.

The detective looked her watch. _5.4.3.2.1_ … and the lights were off. She breathed in relief. Crazy or not, they seem to be following her lead. Maggie walked the same way from minutes ago, but this time towards the threat. The shooting ended as she had commanded, and the _guardian_ started to wander towards the center of the room, this time being totally noiseless. Winn’s words echoed in her head. _Learning._

She was moving slowly fearing to be noticed, and in her hand rested the only possible option to destroy that thing. The woman was not sure about if the machine could see in the dark, but it was a possible advantage she should explore.

“The target is about to cross the slot machine tipped over”, alerted one voice she didn’t recognize.

Whoever was helping her in her labor was far from the position he should. But, she was not able to nag at that moment; she was in the damn spot. She stepped back a bit and put her back against the following set. Maggie held her breath and clenched her teeth, wanting to be informed when the path were clear again. Whoever had warned her was lucky; he was going to get rid of the reprimand because of clearly saving her ass.

Every second seemed eternal and she was losing the hope about receiving updates. Maybe the agent drew back - but, for a moment, Maggie would swear she had seen a flash reflected in the wall in front of her. Could some of her agents have advanced to the position? _No, they don’t need flashlights_ , she answered her own question.

“Clear. The target’s moving toward Alpha’s position.”

The fallen contraption gave her another stupid idea. She used it as ladder to get on top of the nearby one. And then, she was walking on top of the line formed by the machines (which fortunately were stuck enough so was not necessary to jump from one to another) following the creature. She could not let it reach the other agents position, and height was an advantage.

The guardian movements were becoming more precise and rapid. She fail in her assumption, the lack of light did not seem like a drag. At least, that thing have not notice her, even if she was just behind. The height difference seemed ridiculous now that Maggie was close and aware of the actual extent of the guardian. Drops of sweat caused by pressure rather than effort were running through her cheeks when she restored the communication with Winn. Touching the device in her ear was a simple movement that in her position appeared acrobatic. He said nothing, but Maggie perceived tension in the other side.

Nevertheless the machine was still going forward, she stopped the chasing and kneeled to make easier to maintain balance. She could not allow let it get closer to Alpha and the injured agent. Actually, it was already too close to them now to carry out her first plan. If she waits to launch the charge, the return flight not only could give the guardian time to catch up his teammates, but also it could get ride out of the explosives somehow. Maggie no longer knew what to expect from the capabilities of that thing.

At some point, Alpha had entered in the room again, and he was looking at her from the right corner of the room. But, Charlie was still in the stairs. She prayed that he would understand what she was going to point out. She beckoned with her free hand, and he seemed to comprise since the agent repositioned himself.

_You better have an impressive aim..._

“Now!” she shouted to both Winn and Alpha.

Everyone turned the night vision off at the same time that the lights were reestablished. Alpha jumped in the center of the room, but the enemy was alerted by the noise and it turned its gaze to Maggie. Luckily, she had already thrown the cargo above it, and Alpha’s accuracy was good enough to break thought the explosive with a bullet. Maggie was faster enough to throw herself off. But the explosion could partly catch her, and she could not avoid impact against the floor.

The blow received in the chest made difficult filling her lugs. She could barely hear anything due to the explosion and her mouth tasted like blood. She crawled and rested her back against the wall, trying to not fell unconscious. She was sacking when two undetermined agents approached her. One of them said something to her while kneeling down, throwing his weapon aside. Then, the agent started to search for something in the back pockets of the vest.

When he took out the medicine cabinet, she realized that he was trying to treat her injuries. Was she injured? Well, she could feel her head beating, and she probably she had bitten her lip in the fall (the reason of her mouth’s current flavor). Also, her body was sored but nothing seemed broken. But, her shoulder had absorbed the most of the hit again. Her helper repeated whatever he had previously said due to Maggie’s confusion. All she could understand this time was “shoulder” and “bleeding”.

“We don’t have time for this”, her voice sounded strange and lame due to pain.

“The target is down and Charlie is steady” said the other agent in front of her. He pushed her healthy shoulder against the wall so she could not move, making the other man’s labor easier. They had to cut her t-shirt sleeve off and banded her shoulder up, making it strongly steady. She would need to have stitches done (again), but apparently, as she had anticipated, nothing was broken.

By the time they reached the other agents, Maggie’s hearing was perfect again. Charlie was conscious this time; he even claimed he was willing to continue with the mission. But, Alpha had already called the helicopter to evacuate him and Maggie totally agreed with the decision. But, if they were a few before, one agent less made things even more complicated. They had found _something_ , so why the DEO have not send back up yet?

“Winn, we need Supergirl. That thing was protecting this place, and maybe that it isn’t the only one here. And the basement—”

“There is a situation which requires Supergirl right now.” Whichever that situation were, Winn seemed far exceeded by it. 

“What kind of situation?” Maggie responded hopeful. Had they found them?

“An explosive one” said a woman. Maggie took time to realize that voice was from Vazquez. “Detective Sawyer, Supergirl and J’onn are taking care of explosives placed in their objective’s structure. We are sending another team to your location. But, they had the priority due to civilians in the area.”

All the members of her team were waiting for the new orders. They had found protection in that building, and even in this insanity, she had find some kind of relief on that. She felt a step closer to Alex. But, Roulette is still playing with her, and she is not willing to put more people in her path.  

“Maggie, the helicopter is there. The backing team will be there in fifteen minutes.” This time Winn was the one informing.

“All of you are going back to the DEO to rest. I’m going to cancel the back up.” Maggie’s words produced large disagreement.

“We’ve been checking Roulette’s properties all day. We haven’t found anything, but it was not enough to make us stop looking for agent Danvers. What has happened here is reason enough to keep searching for traces in this place.” The man who spoke was the same one who warned her when the lights were off.

“I know Roulette is known for her games, and filling a building with explosives is the best way to keep Supergirl occupied. But, I’m not putting anyone more in danger under my command. I’m on my own now.”

No man there was willing to leave, and they were confused about how to respond to that. Fortunately, Alpha knows how to use intelligence against stubbornness. “You are the leader of the team, but only Director Henshaw can order us to not complete a mission.” Alpha’s voice was powerful but something in his eyes showed that he was just trying to get her out of there alive.

“Are you trying to use the line of command against me?” Maggie grinned. She knows when she is acting irrationally but she cannot handle more blame. But, this time she knows that this is not about her well-being, so she gives in. “Alpha, you wait here with Charlie. When the new team arrives, you escort them to us. We are moving to the basement.”

* * *

 

For some reason, Maggie needed to feel that she was still guided by instincts and not feelings. That was the last opportunity to find them, and the final chance to prove to that even falling apart (in more than one way) her intuition was rarely wrong.

While the half of the DEO were dealing with a terrorist attack and the other half exploring the whole city, the four agents were in an old, gloom labyrinthine aisle full of dirt. They were looking even for the miniscule evidence, something that demonstrated that what had happened upstairs was not a coincidence (a huge and dangerous one).

The team did not take long in find _that_ something. There were marks on the corridor’s floor which would easily fit the assailant’s _paw_ , and they proceeded from the first room on the right. Cautiously, they got in to find nothing but the same desolation than in the rest of the building. They registered the rest of the place, but the same happened with the reminder rooms. Maggie commanded a meticulous overhaul to each room once proven the area was safe.

“Wait. There is one hall left. Go to the right now” Winn tried to suppress the hope in his words, but as Maggie, he would cling to whatever opportunity of success. He switched on some more lights which extended the Maggie’s vision to the end of the space.

Every step towards the last door and that cost her as twice of the normal effort, but she keep marching convinced. This ends now. And, even if they find nothing, they will keep looking somewhere else, everywhere. She is not giving up with them, but she can take that any longer in that claustrophobic atmosphere. So, she keeps walking to the end— until someone shout out for her.

“Detective! You need to see this!”

Fingers impressions in a table made of steel, scratches in concrete, and all in room which suspiciously more clean than the rest of the damn place. That was something easy to miss just in a general review, because they were looking for people or another _guardian_. Roulette has to be there, somewhere. _She was probably there_ , _but long time ago_ , Maggie corrected herself. They are one step behind again, and she is laughing in their damn faces.

“Winn, could someone in the list of missing’s persons have the necessary strength to do something like this? Try looking for people who worked for Roulette—” She received a quick “on it”. “Make a report about this a send the information to the DEO. It might help”, she ordered to no men in particular.

She was disappointed. That evidence could be a dead end, or at least it could guide then to find a person that they were not even looking for. She puffed. That kind of thought was totally inappropriate. She knows what her duty is, but the detective was forgetting that during this mission at times. She could not let her feelings for Alex guide the operation, that was hazardous, but the whole situation is taking her out of mind.

The probability of get any information about the women was practically zero, anyway Maggie resisted the temptation of withdraw the request for backup. _But,_ _one room and this is place is done_ — she whispered to herself.

This time each step was faster and powerful as if the woman was trying to push out her rage by her feet. Another agent followed her path with distrust, but the space was uninhabited. Uninhabited but not empty. Maggie was the first one to sight the two cells, and even thought there was no one, she run towards them.

Alex’s watch was hooked in one of the cell’s bars.

* * *

 

_“Ladies and gentlemen, I’m glad to announce that the fighting’s you had missed so much are back. I’m really sorry for the delay, and I appreciated the effort you had made to make this possible. Yes, my friends, in spite of the difficulties, some of them caused for some of my past associates, I’m honored to bring the best entertainment for you. As a demonstration for my gratitude, I have something special to you._

_Today, we have The Girl of Steel with us. No, I am not talking about Supergirl, but I can promise you are not going to be disappointed. She is one fighter made just for you. She would not show mercy, or kindness or well… any emotion at all apart for rage._

_Today, I change the rules. She is human. She is the demonstration of what human race could really achieve. She is the demonstration of we don’t need that alien called God. And, she is willing to demonstrate that she is capable of reaping someone apart with her ware hands._

_I promise that you are not going to forget this demonstration of power. I have the pleasure of presenting ours fighters… my darling Steel Venom, and her tonight’s_ _opponent Disturbed Wind!_

_Let the bets begin_. _”_

Winn, like the whole DEO, was looking the screen without blink, following every movement Roulette was making in the stage, analyzing every word, every grin. In another circumstances he would be cheerful, due the fact that he had just broke one of the best firewalls he had ever seen. He had just broken into the server which was hosting the retransmission, but the pride for the achievement lasted what it took him to notice Alex in a prompt swift of image. Alex dressed in a black and green high-tech suit with House of El sigil in the chest. Winn could recognize her even with half on her face covered and with that gaze so out of place in her. She usually gives killer looks, but _those eyes_ were not hers at all.

Alex was not cold and analytical as she should be in a situation as this, and as her body expression showed, she was not looking for an opportunity to scape or a way to defend herself. She was just angry; the angriest he had ever seen her. Without be aware of his movements, he had approached the full-display-unit located in the wall. The closeness changed anything, he was right; Alex was the fighter without doubt. Alex was _Steel Venom_.

He felt like a slap in the face which retuned him to reality. He needed to warn Maggie. She was right the whole time. He had followed the signal to the place of origin, and the team location corresponded with the transmitter trace. They are in the right spot, just in the incorrect depth.

“Maggie! They are under you! You need to find the way to get there.” He shouted to his mike, but the response was just static sound. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.


End file.
